Like or Dislike, I Dont Know
by PerfectAngels98
Summary: Rin doesn't hate anything as much as she hates Len. When Len causes Rin to break her leg, he uses it as an opportunity to win her heart. A comedy fic about a certain blonde tsundere trying to decide between love and hate. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is an alternate story line to "I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You" since there were ideas I just couldn't put in there… and so this was born! It will take a different course of events than the original one. This one will be more for comedy yet it will have a serious plot and stuff ^^ hope you like it!**

**P.S: if you are a follower of my stories please check out the poll on my page… and if you already did…. SUPEREPICMEGAHUG for you~ =3**

* * *

><p><strong>° ·°<strong>**° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Like or Dislike, I Don't Know**

**Chapter 1: Len, the idiot**

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I stretched out and yawned. Ugh a new day... A Monday. The worst day of the week. I got out of my orange bed and got ready. If I new what was going to happen that day I would've crawled back in bed and never gotten out.

I got my stuff and went downstairs where my mom was making breakfast. The aroma of orange pankackes made me rush to sit down. Meh, a day can't be THAT bad if you start it off with pancakes... Right? Yup I would soon find out I was wrong...

I grabbed an orange for a snack and then quickly left the house. Crap I'm going to be late again!

My best friend, well my only friend, Kaito was waiting for me at the school gates.

"Hey Rin! Did you over sleep again? Oh and you have... Eh, crumbs on your mouth..."

I blushed and punched his shoulder. He whined that I hit too hard and pouted, while still rubbing his shoulder. I wiped the crumbs away as we entered the building. We still had some time before the bell rang so we sat down on a bench to talk. Out the corner of my eye I saw HIM… the person who would soon cause so much havoc in my life, Len Kagamine. He had a girl with teal hair clinging to his neck and kissing him while other girls watched. Eww that is disgusting.

I then noticed that Kaito was still talking about the latest icecream flavor he had tried. His blue hair needed a trim. The points were covering his eyes.

"Kaito you need a haircut. Seriously." I said while pulling on his hair.

"Owww Riiiin... That hurts!" He whined.

I sighed he was so childish. He was also an outcast, but not as much as me. He could have friends if he wanted to but he just chose not too. Well except for me. I admit I have a tiny crush on him... Tiny. Maybe it was because he is the only guy I talk to and get along with. He is good looking as well... Okay so maybe more than a little crush...

The bell rang announcing the start of first period. Dang, here goes a boring day...

We were taking a test during history... And I forgot to study. I was pondering over the answer to number five and chewing my pencil when suddenly something hit my head. I looked around for what had hit me... And found a piece of balled up paper on the ground. I ignored it and kept on scribbling answers I hoped the teacher would buy. Another paper ball landed in front of me on my desk. I turned around to find a blond haired boy making signals for me to pass it on to the person besides me…The same one from before. To my right was Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len's girlfriend.

"Miss Kagamine would you and Mr. Kagamine please stop passing notes during my class? You can talk after class. Care to share what it says?"

"It's not mine..." I said. It was the truth wasn't it?

"Sure its not... Both you and Len turn in your tests right now and report to detention during lunch."

Great, thanks to Mr. Popular I know had detention and an F on my test. Can my day get any worse?

I texted Kaito as I walked through the lonely halls towards the detention room:

{ME: I'm not going to be there at lunch. Some stupid retard made me get in trouble.}

{KAITO:Ahhh... That sux. Now I'm going to be lonelyyyy. :'( }

{ME: You'll survive... xD }

"Who is Kaito?" A voice asked behimd me. I jumped and turned to see Len peering over my shoulder at my phone.

"None of your business, I don't even know you."

"Well then, I can change that! Hello my name is Len and you are...?"

"Some one who doesn't give a damn." I replied coldly.

"Awww that's mean!" He whined. That sounded like something Kaito would say.

"JUST GET INSIDE." I said while pushing him inside the room.

I sat down on a random desk and texted Kaito. I felt Len approach me and I got off and walked to the other side of the room, my shoes making clicking noises on the linoleum floor.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble!" He said, placing his bag on a chair.

I just stuck my tongue out and kept on texting, furiously punching in the numbers on my orange phone… yeah I was taking out all my anger on my poor cell phone.

About five minutes later Len exclaimed, "I'm bored!"

That's it! I'm done with this guy! I must leave soon; this guy's stupidness might be contaigous!

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked to the nearest window and opened it. I stood in front of it and slung one leg over onto the other side.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Can I come?"

"That would defeat the whole purpose now wouldn't it, genius?" I said while completly getting on the outside of the room.

"Wait up!"

No way... I took off at full speed until I reached the cafeteria. I spotted blue hair in our usual spot.

"Hey Kaito, I'm back!" I shouted to him, while putting my hair clips neatly back in place. They had almost fallen off while I was running.

"Weren't you supposed to be at dete-" I tackled him so he would shut up.

"Are you stupid? Shush, I ditched." I said.

"Ohhhh... Well whatever. What do you have for snack?"

I spotted Len walking around looking for something. Crap… I didn't think the goody-two shoes would ditch as well. I immediatly crawled and hid behind Kaito.

"Rin, why are you hiding behind me-oww!" I dug my elbow in his back to make him shut up. I moved the leaves away from the shrub where I was currently hiding so I could see better. Once Len had found Miku he left and I came out of hiding. I should totally go pro at this hiding thing.

"That was the stupid jerk that got me in detention!"

"Oh you mean Len? Ehhh, I really don't like that guy. He thinks he's better than all of us."

"Me neither. He is a stupid jerk."

"Agreed! So... Are you going to eat your snack?"

Oh right, my orange! I took it out and ate it happily…. Ahhh, oranges make the world go round~

The bell rang so Kaito and I had to split ways. I had physical education next so I walked towards the locker rooms, passing dozens of lockers on my daily walk to the gym. I hate P.E….

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

After changing into my gym clothes I walked over to our class meeting area. In a bag were about ten basketballs. I forgot... We were starting the basketball unit today! Crap, I suck at basketball! I hate it! The color of the ball was cool and all but it was such a complicated game! Come on what is a _travel_?

We had too many players so one of us was going to have to sit out. I volunteered to be the substitute player and stood on the sidelines. One of the foward players or head players or ugh whatever… One of the people who was on MY team just happened to get hurt. WHY DID HE LET HIMSELF GET HURT LIKE THAT? NOW I WOULD HAVE TO GO IN THERE!

"Rin get in here! What are doing standing there?" The captain said.

I nodded and cautiously placed one foot inside the boundaries, trying it out. Okay, so it didn't kill me… yet. Then I fully got inside bounds and was immediatly confused. _Which one was our basket? Where do I shoot? Where is the ball? This is soooo complicated!_

I stood there, trying to figure out how the game was played, totally ignoring the fact that the game was going on behind me. Rule #1 of basketball: never I mean NEVER turn your back to the game.

"RIN! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" I started to turn around when...

SMACK!

I got hit by the basketball straight on the back of my head. My body crumpled and my mind was enveloped by soothing darkness…

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings: health posters, desk, Len, blinds- Wait... Len? I stood up quickly, making my head spin, until all I could see were swirling colors. Len stood up and caught me, before I could fall again. Oh, I was in the nurse's office. Yeah, I remember I got smacked by the ball but why was Len here? HIM of all people. I hate him for some reason. Meh, I guess his playboy act repulses me. Seriously.

That's when I realised that he was still holding me... and staring intensly at me.

"Hey, you're really pretty now that I see you up close…"

This guy! Making those type of comments out of nowhere!

"Let me go." I ordered.

"Why? You know you like it." He said, tightening the grip on me… THAT'S IT.

SMACK!

"Owww, that hurt." He complained as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Exactly the point."

"Look I'm seriously sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble this morning. Much less hit you with the basketball."

"Oh, so it was YOU!" I said, my angry meter reaching 100%.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

"How?"

"Go on a date with me?"

"That's a punishment not a reward!"

He frowned as if I had just said something ridiculous that didn't make sense.

"I'm leaving." I got up and went out. I started going down the stairs, the echoes of my steps dangling behind. Len caught up with me.

"Riiin come on..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, the teacher said it when she told me to bring you to the infirmary." He said matter of factly.

Just hearing him made my insides boil. I have to calm down. I turned around and was about to slap him once more when I lost balance and fell backwards…down the stairs.

"Rin! Are you okay?" Len said rushing to my side, jumping the last four steps to get there.

"Yes I'm fine, now get away from me you pest." I growled. Rin in a bad mood is dangerous… very dangerous.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

I tried getting up but cringed as I felt pain shoot up from my ankle. Len catched me before I could fall. Can I not stand by myself anymore, or does this dork have to keep on catching me? I grabbed onto him for support, no use rebelling now… Crap, I couldn't walk.

"See? You do need my help!" He said while putting one arm under my legs and the other one behind my back. In a swift motion he lifted me up and carried me bridal style back up the stairs. We once again arrived at the health office and he gently laid me on the check up bed. He took a seat beside me in the red chair.

After about ten minutes the nurse arrived. She instructed Len to take me home because my mom didn't answer any of the numbers. I assured her I lived close by.

"Okay, I'll inform the school on your absense in class so it can be excused."

Len thanked her before picking me up again and carefully walking down the stairs. In no time we were out of the building and I was receiving envious looks from all the girls who we passed by. This is creepy...

I cuddled against the warmth of Len's chest before realising that it was HIS chest we are talking about. I cringed and remembered that I was mad at this guy. REALLY MAD…

"So umm where is your house again?"

"Idiot. I never even told you. It's on the next block, left turn, and third house."

"Yes ma'am."

I sighed. This guy is so weird. What do girls find so special in him? All I see is a lunkhead playboy jerk idiot with no brain. Yup that's what Len is in a nutshell.

I pouted, I would much rather have Kaito here instead of Len. Kaito...

"Rin, is this it?" He said looking at the house in front of us.

"Yea..."

"Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah, in my pocket."

He gently placed me down and I fumbled for the key...which was nowhere to be found. SH*T... Holy oranges what now!

"Crap! I don't have the keys!"

Len just stared at me as I burst out yelling, "FUDGE! What are we going to do?"

He smirked and picked up a medium sized rock. "We'll just break open the window and go inside."

Okay and here I thought this guy couldn't get any stupider. He had taken IDIOT to a whole new level...

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, " ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY?"

"What? Ugh fine..." He said, "Wait! I have a great idea! I'll take you to MY house!

Oh joy... This couldn't be good...this is very bad. I thought of many synonyms for "bad" as I was once again put in Len's arms and on the way towards his house. FML.

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's it ^^ review if you liked it :D**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for all the positive feedback on this one~ Reason for delay in update: SCHOOL OAO…. Yep that is all… please review… I will try my best to update again before break ends :D**

_**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴This chapter is dedicated to : asianchibi~°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· **_

**(she is very awesome~)**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

**Like or Dislike, I Don't Know**

**Chapter 2: Enter-Meiko Sakine **

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

**Rin's P.O.V**

I pouted as I still remained in Len's arms. I won't admit that it was actually nice and comfortable being in his arms... NEVER! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!

"Eh...I'm going to have to make a phone call."

"Yeah, yeah, like I care..." I muttered. He set me gently down on a bench, and took out his yellow phone. Meh, just as expected, stupid fancy phone for stupid rich people.

"Hello? Kiyoteru? Yes, can you come pick us up? Errr... The normal one? Yeah, ok... Yeah we're by the library. Hn."

The library? I looked to my left and saw the public library. When did we get here? I was so lost in my hatred towards Len that I didn't even notice where he was taking me.

"Kiyoteru will be here soon... I guess we'll call a doctor from my house." He said and sat down on the bench besides me.

"Sooo... Your name is Rin?" He started.

"Yep..." I replied, not caring to follow his lead.

"Last name?"

"Kagamine."

"Really? We have the same last name? Wow that's so cool!"

"Yep... Real mind blower isn't it?" I asked sarcastically wishing he would just shut up. It's bad enough I knew that I had the same last name as this jerk but now he was going to REMIND me of it?

"You know, we look pretty similar..."

"..."

"Awkward silence..."

"..."

"Look who's there! Kiyoteruuuu!" Len yelled, trying to break the tense atmosphere in which all the negative waves were coming from me. Heh, at least the idiot knows how to read the atmosphere... And detect when someone is trying to focus all of their mental energy into killing you.

A slick black car pulled up and the black tinted window rolled down revealing a handsome, young, brown haired man with glasses.

"Master Len?"

MASTER?

"'Sup Kiyoteru... Come on Rin, let's get on."

My eye twitched. Get on? Did he forget what he had done to me?

"In case the genius hasn't realized it... I can't walk!" I yelled to make my point.

"Riiiigghht..." He said thoughtfully.

He walked up to me and lifted me from the bench. Kiyoteru walked out and opened the door. Len gently carried me inside and placed me on the cushioned seat next to him.

I couldn't help but blush a little... Why is he so gentle with me?

... Duh, I have a broken leg. No other reason.

"Master Len... Miss Hatsune called asking about your wearabouts. She said you weren't present during the fifth period."

My insides boiled. Miss Hatsune? Meh... So now they treat her like she's some kind of high status princess just because she is going out with this brat besides me? Oooohhhh I am mad now... Wait, I was already mad.

"I'll call her back later..." Len replied and looked in my direction.

What? Why is he looking at me like that? Is he assuming I'll get jealous or something? The jerk! I am so gonna kick him in the-

"Hey you still look pissed off... I already said sorry didn't I?" He asked innocently.

"Well smart one, now I'll probably end up in crutches." I said, not planning to show any mercy.

"Look, I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorr-"

"OKAY FINE, I FORGIVE YOU! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Okay! I knew that would work." He said smugly.

"You little-" I began to say.

"Master Len we are here." Kiyoteru announced while hiding a grin. He was getting amused by me wasn't he? Ooh the nerve...

"Nice... C'mon Rin."

I gave him the death glare. Is he mocking me? This little pretty rich boy is gonna get it soon. Where is Kaito when you need him?

"Ahhh right! Leg! Damn it sorry, I keep on forgetting."

"Yeah, whatever... JUST GET ME OFF!"

"Temper, temper..."

"I WOULDNT HAVE A TEMPER IF SOME IDIOT HADN'T BROKEN MY LEG!"

"Okay, okay, I accept my fault. Now will you please calm down?" He spoke softly while raising his hands as if to protect himself from me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and put on my deadliest death glare. Mwahaha... If looks could kill, Len would be soooo dead. Yep, just _plop,_there goes pretty boy.

"Why are you looking off into space in a menacingly manner?" Len asked, slowly studying my face.

"I'm plotting your de- I mean none of your business."

He gave me a questioning look and proceeded to take me out of the car.

"Er, Master Len... Shall I carry the Miss into the house? Mrs. Kagamine could misunderstand and tell Miss Hatsune."

"Eh... No. I have to take responsibility for what I did to Rin. Plus, I don't think my mom thinks I'm stupid and evil enough to cheat on Miku."

"I see."

"Yea..."

He lifted me up and walked towards a small house.

"That's your house? Hahaha! And I thought you were rich!" I said while laughing uncontrollably.

"Ehhh... That's the servants quarters. My house is over there..." He said, nudging his head to the left.

Hahaha... Can't be much bigger than that on-

FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID!

IT WAS ENORMOUS! It was perfectly carved marble house... Not a huge mansion but it was close enough!

"You looked surprised..." Len remarked with a smirk.

"I-I-I shut up! I had just never seen a house this big before!"

"Ten rooms isn't that big..."

"IT IS COMPARED TO MY THREE BEDROOM HOUSE!" I yelled.

"Sheeez... You're gonna leave me deaf by the end of today." Len muttered.

"It would serve you right!"

"Calm down... Let's just hope my mom doesn't freak."

"Y-your m-mom?" I squeaked.

"Yep..."

I gulped as he carried me towards the huge house. Holy oranges... Save me!

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Oh my dear! How could Len have done something like this to you?"

"Mff dff nf" was all I could reply since Len's mom had me trapped in a death hug.

Yeah since she was quite a bit taller than me my head was stuck in her chest! If I didn't die from a broken leg, then Len's mother would surely kill me!

"You're so cute!" She gushed.

Then she turned around and smacked Len on the head.

"Len! How could you have broken this cute girl's leg? You're going to have to take responsibility!"

"Dude... You sure did it this time."

I turned to the doorway where I saw a tall blonde girl standing. She had long golden hair and resembled Len's mother a lot.

"Lily... I don't need your help." Len muttered.

"Broooothhherrr!"

Len couldn't react fast enough to dodge the yellow blur that ran past me and tackled him.

"Neru! Can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" She quickly got off of him.

The way he ended all squished actually made me feel sorry for him... Just a little.

"Who's she? I approved the teal one but I'm not approving this one!" She said, pointing to me.

"This is Rin. I broke her leg so now I got to take care of her." Len explained.

Neru formed an "o" with her lips. Her side ponytail swung vigorously as she turned back to me.

"I still don't like her!" She exclaimed.

"Too bad." Len muttered, apparently not caring about what she had to say.

"Mother!" Neru whined.

"She is so cute! Much better than Miki!"

"Miku..." Len corrected.

"Whatever... Why don't you leave her and," she said as she grabbed me again, "take this girl as a girlfriend?"

"WHAT?" The three of us yelled in unison.

And by three I mean Len, Neru, and I.

"Come on... Isn't she cute?" She asked, squeezing my cheeks together.

"No!"

"..."

Why was Len blushing? What the hell?

I felt someone else poke my cheek. I turned to see the eldest sibling poking me.

"She's squishy."

I sweat-dropped. One thinks I'm some adorable teddy bear. Another thinks that I'm some sort of bothersome threat of some kind. And another one thinks I'm squishy... who knows what the blonde jerk who broke my leg thinks. Nice family...

Let's have a quick scan...

Len's Mom: tall, slim, shining happy blue eyes identical to Len's, shoulder length curly golden hair, and a warm smile. In all a nice person.

Lily: very long blonde hair. Golden eyes. Rockish clothing... In all a quiet, reserved, but still cool and fun person.

Neru: long golden hair tied in a side ponytail on the left side of her head. Golden eyes. She hates me... period.

Len: not so tall... Cerulean blue eyes. Golden hair tied back in a small ponytail. No, he is not good looking. HE IS AN EGOTISTICAL PLAYBOY JERK! He is dating a leek freak! ... Hey it rhymed! Back to Len hate fest: He broke my leg! And dared to smack me with a basketball! Stuuuupid jeeeerk go dieeeee!

"Riiiin... You're spacing out agaaaiiin~" Len sang.

"Shut up, jerk!"

"Geez..."

"Len! I already called the doctor. He'll be here in a couple minutes. I have to go to work. Tell him to put it on my tab and I'll pay later. Don't harass Rin you hear me?"

"What?" Len asked.

"Bye!"

"I already have a girlfriend..."Len muttered after she had left.

"Soooo..."

"Len, I'm going out... Take care of Neru and Rin."

What? Lily is leaving? Nooooo! That leaves me with a Rin hater and a Rin breaker!

We stayed in total silence... Heard of love triangles? Well we were in a hate triangle.

Neru was giving ME the death glare and I was giving LEN the glare while he was giving NERU the same treatment... Nice little triangle we had going on. You could just FEEL the love in the air...

The doorbell shook us out of our hateful trance.

"I'll get it." Neru sighed and stood up. She opened the door.

A young doctor came in. He had silver hair and red eyes. In all a very handsome guy.

"So who has the broken leg?" He asked, looking at us.

Both Len and Neru didn't hesistate in pointing at me.

"Oh... I see."

He kneeled next to me and took out his medical bag.

"So are you a cousin?" He asked as he began writing stuff on a tablet.

"No."

"Really? You look almost identical to Len."

Great... Another one who reminds me of my great woe.

"You're going to have to accompany me to my office so we could take X-rays and see how bad the break really is." Dell said as he felt my leg.

I nodded.

"Len, want to come along?" The doctor asked.

No! Just no! There is no way he would want to co-

"Sure, Dell."

"But Leeeen!"

"Don't worry Neru. We'll be back soon."

"But-"

"Bye!"

I couldn't help but feel smug as Dell carried me out.

Rin Hater Neru: 0

Rin the Awesome: 1

Dell placed me inside the car in the backseat and Len rode shotgun.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Dell asked Len.

He didn't have to say names. We all knew who he meant by SHE.

"What?" The words escaped my mouth... Louder than they should have...

"I'll take that as a no..." Dell said.

Len simply remained quiet, not bothering to assure him that he was going out with leek freak. Stupid idiot...

"Well let's go inside." The doctor instructed as his car came to a halt.

Len nodded and this time HE carried me inside and ALL the way into Dell's office. Why HIM?

After a few X-rays, Dell left to gather his stuff to put a cast on my leg. That left just me and Len... Alone. Arrrgh! Stupid idiot's presence is already irritating me!

My message tone went off and I dug out my phone from my bag. Hah, I had almost forgotten that I was still carrying that thing around. My hatred for Len is so big it makes me forget everything.

The screen read: (Kaito: Where are you? Why did you leave early o.O? R u sick? O.o? Did someone kidnap you? O.O)

I giggled. Kaito was always watching out for me.

I quickly replied: (Me: Len broke my leg so I'm kinda in the hospital at the moment xP)

Quick as lightning I received a reply: (Kaito: WHAT? That jerk! What hospital are you in? I'm coming right away!)

(Me: no need. Len is here and I'm getting my cast on.)

(Kaito: no! I want to help you!)

(Me: it's fine... Meet me at my house, k?)

"People shouldn't text while waiting for their cast..." Len muttered while trying to look over my shoulder.

"And why may I ask?"

"Is it Kaito again?" He asked.

"Yes! And why do you care?" I questioned in an irritated tone.

"Isn't he that blue haired loner from school?" He asked curiously.

"He's not a loner! I am the loner! He is my best friend!" I yelled, not going to let him refer to Kaito that way.

He was taken aback and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

The rest of the wait for Dell was spent in complete awkward silence.

"I'm...back...?" Dell asked but let his question drop as he sensed the tension in the air.

I looked up at him and smiled. Just because I hate Len doesn't mean I should hate on the nice doctor, right?

"Well... The results from the X-rays show that you have a minor break. It should take about three weeks to heal." Dell said while putting up the transparent negatives of my leg. You could see a small crack in the bone.

"So, that being said you will need to use crutches. If the break would've been worse then you would've needed to be in a wheelchair but luckily that wasn't the case." He said knowingly while filling out some forms.

Stupid Len this is all your fault...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

In about twenty minutes we were out of the hospital. I had caught on rapidly on how to use my crutches. It wasn't as hard as I thought. Though I had almost mastered my skills with using crutches, Len still had to help me get down the ramp.

Dell had let me choose the color of my cast and naturally I chose orange. It made my leg look all swollen and fat... Yuck.

Len was currently driving me home, well Kiyoteru actually...

He had been as silent as a mouse since the incident in Dell's office. The only time he spoke was when I had mumbled "thanks" when he helped me go down the ramp but all he had said was, "Hn."

Hmmm... What made the jerk go all quiet?

My train of thought crashed as we arrived at my house.

Len silently helped me out and knocked on the door for me. The door swung open to reveal Kaito, my blue haired best friend.

His eyes danced with joy as he saw me but then flickered a darker shade as he saw Len.

"Rin... So it was true this idiot broke your leg." Kaito seethed.

I was surprised... Kaito was always warm and friendly around me. Why was he angry all of a sudden? I know Len is easy to hate but come on, the guy did just help me.

"Yes it was me," Len replied in the same cold manner, "that is why I am helping her."

"Nobody needs your help!" Kaito yelled.

"Well I don't see you helping."

"Stop!"

Both boys stopped arguing and turned to look at me.

"Stop fighting..." I whispered and shut my eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry Rin... I know how much you hate fighting." Kaito apologized.

Len just stood there silently observing. After moments of silence he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm leaving... Take care Rin. And once again, I am very sorry about what I caused." He said softly and turned around.

"Wait!"

I didn't know what I was doing but I ran (as fast and as awkward as you can run with crutches) up to him and took a hold of his warm hand... Which almost caused me to fall since I was new to the whole crutches thing and had droped one of the crutches to grab his hand. I lost my balance and had to hold on to him for support.

"Thank you... For helping me." I muttered and tried to ignore the fact that I was slightly blushing since he was holding me tightly to keep me from falling.

His blue eyes met mine and they shined with happiness, "It was my pleasure."

Kaito silently came up to me and handed me the other crutch. I let go of Len and once again stood on my own.

"See ya!" He said and climbed back into his car.

"Bye..." I whispered as Kiyoteru drove away.

Kaito snickered and looked at me.

"Didn't you used to hate the guy?" He asked.

"I still do! I-Its just that he helped me! I couldn't just be an ingrate and say nothing about it! P-plus... He isn't THAT bad." I blurted.

"Sure..." He sighed and helped me into the house.

Once seated I looked onto the empty house. I wonder if mom will get mad when she gets back...

"I'm sorry Rin... I didn't mean to yell." Kaito spoke softly.

"It's fine. I know you can't stand Len, but he seriously did help me." I replied.

The rattle of keys made me jump and gulp in fear. Sounds like Mom is home...

"Rin, I'm home!" She called out but was left surprised as she saw us in sitting on the couch.

"Hi Kaito..." She spoke.

"Hello Ms. Sakine." Kaito replied politely.

My mother's eyes trailed down to my leg which was currently snug in its cast. Her brown eyebrow arched and her burgandy eyes asked for an explanation.

Ok, before I continue I should tell you something about my "mother". She is technically not my mother but might as well be. She is my aunt and therefore carries the name Sakine; Meiko Sakine.

My mother died in a car accident when I was about 5 so that is why I only have vague and blurry memories of her. The closest I get to remembering her is a warm feeling in my stomach that spreads throughout my body. I vaguely remember shining blue eyes, hair as golden as the sunlight and a soothing magic within every gentle touch. Besides that, my mother is a complete stranger to me. The photographs left behind don't really help at all. After being passed around to many relatives, everybody decided they didn't want to deal with a child resented with her mother's death. In those times after her passing, I rarely spoke and ate only when absolutely necessary. People thought of me as a burden so why make it any more complicated?

Finally my relatives decided that my aunt Meiko had the most responsibility over me since she was my mother's sister. Meiko had disappeared to Japan as soon as I was two months old and hadn't been heard of for years. My grandmother on my father's side had insisted that she come and take care of the "troublesome child".

After contacting many people and weeks of tracing and searching, Aunt Meiko Sakine was found. They told her about the death of my mother and a week later she flew in to take me all the way from America to Japan. Yes, I am originally Japanese though I look nothing like it. My mother's strong "American" appearance overpowered my father's Japanese side. My bags were packed, and we left; leaving behind my old life and sad memories with only a stuffed panda in hand.

Getting here I secluded myself away from people even more. I wouldn't talk to anyone and teachers didn't know what to do. That's when Kaito came in. He moved into the house at the end of the block and through his friendship and kindness I began to open up until I finally became a "normal" teen.

Meiko rarely being around left me alone to deal with my school expieriences. I never had to worry about bullies since Kaito always protected me. I think that is what led me to fall in love with him: his determination and kind heart.

I learned to deal with Meiko's absences and instead focused on the good things in my life. I grew to love the mysterious woman and I now consider her my mother.

Back to where we were...

I slowly explained everything from getting smacked with the ball to Len helping me and taking me to the hospital.

She shut her eyes and rubbed her temples in her "lawyer like" manner.

"So you're telling me that some idot broke your leg but then he helped you?" She asked finally.

"Um, yeah?" I responded nonchalantly.

"Ugh, why do they make breakable kids like you play basketball?"

"It's part of P.E! And in case you haven't noticed... I'm fifteen years old!" I yelled.

She blinked and remained silent for a while, "Yeah, I'm sorry Rin."

Kaito silently stood up muttered goodbye and left the house. Hah, Meiko had given him a set of keys to the house so we just simply responded and once again stayed in silence. He'll come back soon so no need for formal goodbye's.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow morning after you go to school to go to a case in America. I won't be back for at least a week. I'm going to leave you plenty of food in the refrigerator and I know you are old enough to survive on your own. Besides Kaito has the key he will be coming in to check on you."

I couldn't help but be surprised. A whole week? The longest she's been away is a few days!

"Don't look so surprised, it comes with my job," she smiled and stood up,then she reached and patted my head, "I'm going to go pack."

I gave her a sad smile and nodded. Even when I have a broken leg... Even when I have so many things to tell her... She still leaves.

Tears start to form in my eyes and I feel the salty sting.

_What is it like to have a real mother? _

I wiped the struggling tears away before they had the chance to escape.

"Well... I have homework."

**Len's P.O.V**

I fiddled with the mechanical pencil in my hand. Ugh... It's usless trying to focus on english. I am the poet without inspiration... That was such a fail.

I closed the yellow composition notebook I had "tried" to write in and stood up from my desk. I slowly walked over to the window in my room and looked out. The sun was illuminating the trees and the birds glittered with joy... Heh, and I thought I wasn't a poet.

But... There was a certain something bugging my creative mind, well my mind in general.

...Or should I say _someone_?

But the question here is why? Why won't Rin Kagamine leave my mind?

I mean... I already have a girlfriend... Which makes it an even more grave problem.

Truth is... I don't really like, much less love, Hatsune Miku. I'm just doing it for the popularity. Back in middle school I had bad expiriences that won't happen to me ever again.

So if I want to be popular... Urgh! Her face keeps on interupting my miiiinddd!

It was no lie when I told her I hadn't noticed how pretty she was in the infirmirary. Truth is... I had never payed attention to her at all. Sure, I sometimes saw her with Kaito and sure, I thought it was weird that she wasn't kissing up to me...But I didn't really care.

But now...

I still remember how she felt in between my arms, as if they had been molded just for her. That's a creepy thought...

Her face looked so angelic while she slept and then when she opened her eyelids they revealed the most beautiful blue eyes I've seen. Then the way she started yelling at me made her face turn red and she looked really cute.

I unconsciously raised my hand to my cheek and smiled. She has a really strong hand despite how weak she looks.

That is the first time I have been slapped my another girl because I had held on to her. Interesting... Maybe that is why I can't stop thinking about her. Too bad she hates me, or maybe we could've been good friends.

Wait... I broke her leg, right? So I'm responsible...right? So that means I must help her get to her classes and take her home and stuff. So that means I'll have to take her to school tomorrow...

Hah, that was genius logic right there…

Me+Responsibility = More Rin Time.

Nice.

Hmm... Blue eyes... Golden hair...

I have inspiration!

I rushed to my desk and flipped open the composition book.

This is sooo easy. Hah, who said it was complicated?

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

**A/N: Soo yep, that is it for now… ugh I feel that this chapter wasn't that good… T^T I received so many reviews on the first chapter I hope I didn't screw up… Oh I so really do hope that it was okay… This story is based on the song "Like, Dislike" by Rin and Len so you know kind of what to expect… buuuut it will be much more interesting :D …. I hope xD So please review~ Depending on the reviews I see how much effort I put into a story. All of the last reviews made me extremely happy~ Thank you to all who reviewed, favorite, etc. **

**Review Responses: **

**Asianchibi: aww thanks~ *hug* your stories are very awesome as well :D**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: lol, hahaha yep**

**Sayumi-tan: Thank you very much~ was this chapter alright?**

**Haruhi Hitachiin: Yes I did, sorry it took so long :D**

**PopNyanChan: Awww~ *tackles* thank you, the support made me keep on writing :)**

**Na0mI-cHaN: Thank you~**

**Az-Sticker: thanks :) sorry it took so long T^T I am such the fail xC**

**Xitlalit123: yay~ thank you!**

**Dempa sama: aqui esta, gracias por tu commentario :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter!**

**Enjoy~!**

**And Please review~!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Like or Dislike, I Don't Know**

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I yawned and stretched like a golden cat. I don't want to wake up...

Any minute now Meiko will come to wake me up...

"Rin, are you awake?"

My eyes snapped open and I jolted awake.

How the HELL did HE get in here?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I nervously played with the button on my blazer before finally knocking on the door.

"'Sup." Meiko said and let me in.

I nodded in response to Meiko's greeting. I was actually surprised how much at ease she was with letting a stranger into her house. Meiko was hastily packing things into a suitcase.

"You must be Len, ther guy that hurt Rin."

I nodded, no use trying to tell her it was an accident, "And you must be Meiko."

"Heh, I like you kid. So what's up, why are you here? Did Rin forget something at school? Did you come to apologize for breaking her leg?"

"Eh, no... Well yea... Okay, so... Ah..."

I sighed, words fail me... I've never done something like this before so I'm kinda nervous.

In a quick motion, I shut my eyes and bowed, "I am Len Kagamine and am here to take full responsibility for what I did to Rin."

I heard muffled laughter followed by Meiko practically rolling around, face red from laughing so much.

"Hahahahaha! You sound so formal! The way you say it someone would think you got Rin pregnant! Hah, if you did do that though, you would be dead right now..."

I awkwardly stood there until Meiko controlled herself.

Is this really Rin's guardian?

Hm, if she really is Meiko then she most definitely is.

Well, this is how I got Meiko's name...

(Flashback)

I walked into Dell's office. Hmm, he is a pretty young doctor which means he gets along with ladies right? Ah geez, Dell is the only adult to which I can ask for help. My mom and Dad would be no help at all... Plus, it would be embarrassing to ask.

"Yo Dell."

"Oh, hey Len! Hm, you didn't break anymore legs did you?" The silver haired doctor asked while turning his chair to face me.

"Sadly no. Hey... Would you be able to help me on something?"

"Eh?" He asked, his red eyes questioning me.

"I need to find out the name of one of my...er, friends parent's name."

Dell gave me a confused look, "Why don't you just ask your friend?"

"Because she kinda hates me so yeah..."

"This wouldn't be about Rin, now would it?"

"Geez, no wonder you graduated early... Yeah it's about...her."

"I see, why do you want to know who her parents are?"

"I... Um...want to be prepared for when I go to her house and declare I will assume all responsibility over Rin."

"Hahahaha! It sounds like you knocked her up!"

My left eye twitched and I furrowed my brows together.

"Ah, don't get mad Len. I was just playing." He said while playfully shrugging.

This is why I come to Dell with problems like these... Because he doesn't really act like an adult 95 percent of the time.

"I'll give you my sister's phone number in return..." I offered slyly.

I saw Dell's eyes flicker with interest. Hah, hit the bulls eye.

"Lily's?"

I nodded slowly, letting the possibilities sink into his mind.

"Ah fine."

He got his phone out and dialed a number.

"Haku? Yep it's me. Listen... Um you don't happen to have or know a Rin Kagamine do you?"

Dell went silent as he listened to the reply.

"Oh really? Ok then do you know her mother's name?"

Once again he waited and then wrote something down, "U-huh, yeah no it's because she was in my office earlier with a small break in her leg and I wanted to notify her mo-guardian. Uhum, love you too Haku."

He hung up and turned to look at me.

"Meiko Sakine."

"How did you get the name?"

"My sister is a teacher at your school and Rin is luckily one of her students."

Hmn, heh, I didn't know Haku taught at my school.

"M'kay, thanks Dell." I said while writing something down, "Lily isn't going anywhere on Saturday."

He gave me an understanding nod and with that I left.

(Flashback End)

So that is how I know her name.

"Hm, I'll talk to you like the lawyer I am... What are your terms?"

"I'll take Rin to school everyday and bring her back. I'll even move in if I have to until necessary."

"Yeah, I'm leaving for America in an hour and I'll be gone for a week so I guess I do need someone to take care of her..."

"Of course! My family is kind of wealthy so she wouldn't have to worry about a thing. I could take care of her until your return."

"Hm, then again it might not be necessary. You see, Kaito would've been by her side anyway."

My jaw involuntarily clenched. Kaito Shion...

"I told him to go on ahead today since I would be able to take Rin to school but he would surely be here after school."

Well that's a relief... Isn't it? I wouldn't have to waste my time taking care of Rin anymore... Yet, why do I feel disappointed?

"Heh, you know what? YOU are the one responsible so therefore I'll account YOU for Rin's well being... If something happens to her over the course of this week then YOU will be the one who will die."

I know I should be kinda scared especially since she just threatened me but I felt happy. I would get to spend more time with Rin and then maybe I could persuade her to stop hating me.

"Agreed." I said while shaking her hand.

"Step one, go wake Rin up."

"Eh? Um sure I guess..." I said.

"First room to the left."

I nodded and tiptoed to her room. Yeah, for some reason I tiptoed. After what happened yesterday, I learned that Rin has a very short temper...

I knocked on the door cautiously, "Rin, are you awake?"

The room was silent followed by a crashing sound and rapid, yet light footsteps.

"Len?" She asked from the other side of the door.

Wouldn't it be easier to simply open the door?

"Yep, it's wake up time-"

"I AM AWAKE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Well that's good then, Meiko's waiting outside."

"Meiko? Wait... What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain when you come outside..."

I then remained silent to pretend that I had gone away so Rin would come out. Otherwise, she would probably never come out with me outside.

I leaned against the door, this could take a while...

Suddenly the door was flung open...

And I fell on top of Rin Kagamine... The girl that hates my guts.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Ugh that jerk! Way to ruin a good morning!

I hastily tried to find my clothes and get dressed (while using crutches), tripping over my shoe in the process, making me hold on to one of the crutches for support. The other one fell ontop of my drawer, causing a loud crashing sound.

Awkwardly bending down, I took a hold of the other one and placed it under my arm.

"Len?" I asked, keeping the door as a physical barrier between us.

"Yep, it's wake up time-"

A vein popped in my head. HOW DARE HE MAKE STUPID JOKES THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?

"I AM AWAKE YOU IDIOT!"

"Well that's good then, Meiko's waiting outside." He said nonchalantly, as if barging into a stranger's house was something he did on a daily basis.

"Meiko? Wait... What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain when you come outside..."

I waited but the other side went silent. Hmmm... He left?

I slipped one of my shoes on, since the other foot was a bloated orange cast, and opened the door swiftly.

I immediately felt weight upon the door and since I wasn't used to the crutches yet, I easily lost my balance and fell backwards.

I felt pain spark from my leg.

Yet it quickly subsided and instead left me feeling quite embarrassed...

Len was currently on top of me...

LIKE PHYSICALLY ON TOP OF ME!

His hands were on either side of head. His face was inches from mine and his golden hair was brushing my cheeks. His cerulean eyes stared into mine and I blushed due to how close he was to me.

His warm breath was tickling my face...

This jerk...dares fall on me?

"Len," I started calmly, "You have three seconds to get off me."

His eyes flashed panic and in no time he was standing next to me.

"Hehehe, sorry about that. I guess it wasn't a good idea to rest my forehead on the door." He said with a rather sheepish yet smug smile.

Why the hell was he so happy?

"Whatever idiot. Help me up." I said through gritted teeth, annoyed with his smug happiness.

He kneeled next to me, "What was that?"

"Help me up...now."

Len cupped his ear, "Hmm, was that a 'please Len'?"

I gritted my teeth. There was no limit to this guy's annoying meter huh?

"Len...p-p-pl..."

"Please..."

"P-ple-ease, h-help me up you idiot!" I said, speeding up at the end, my face flushing from embarrassment.

"Eh, almost there. We'll work on dropping the idiot part later."

"Just help me up already!" I exclaimed, my temper running short.

He stood up and gave me a look. It's almost as if he were waiting for something...

Oh, right...

"PLEASE!"

He smiled contently and extended his hand. I used my functioning leg to give me support and he pulled me up.

Once again, I was in his arms, just like that day in the infirmary. I couldn't help but feel a sense of security as I felt his arm keep a strong hold on my waist.

"Heh, seems like you're getting more used to me holding you huh?"

"S-shut up." I stammered and looked away, "Let me go."

"If you want me to... But you'll fall back down."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just kidding. Well hold onto the drawer."

I nodded and took a strong hold of the drawer.

"You know what? I got a better idea." He said.

"Eh? What kind of-"

He didn't let me finish. I soon found myself being carried by Len.

"What are you doing? Len! Put me down!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around.

"Rin, calm down or I'll seriously drop you and this time you'll break both legs... Or an arm." He stated in a serious tone.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"It's the fastest way to get you to the kitchen. I'll come back for your crutches later."

"Ugh, fine." I mumbled.

He carried me bridal style all the way to the kitchen where he gently set me on a chair and then returned moments later with my crutches.

"Hm, okay you can stay."

I turned to find Meiko leaning against the wall, suitcase next to her.

"Stay?" I asked her and began drinking my orange juice.

Meiko nodded, "Kaito probably has his own family to attend to so Len here offered to take care of you the week I'll be gone. I see that he is very capable of the job."

My eyes widened and I choked on the juice.

Len...taking care of me...for a WEEK?

"Heh, the look on your face must mean you are delighted." Meiko taunted.

"But Meiiikooo!" I whined, "Kaito said he had no problem with it! Plus, he has the key to the house!"

"So does Len."

"EEH?" I said and turned to see Len dangling a key from his fingers.

"Y-you!"

"Looks like we'll see each other more often now Rin." Len said from the other corner of the room. He probably moved because I looked like I could throw my cup at him.

"Well I'll be leaving now..." Meiko said and got her suitcase.

"No Meiko! You cannot leave me here with this guy!"

"By Rin! If he tries anything funny Kaito can always beat him up!" She called and then entered her car, started the engine and left.

"Meiko! What kind of a responsible adult leaves a girl alone in a house with a GUY who broke her leg?" I yelled out onto the empty street from my seat, "Get back here!"

I gave up, sighed and slumped into the chair.

"If I were Kaito you wouldn't object, huh?" Len said suddenly.

I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning a pinkish hue at the mention of Kaito.

"Well of course not! Kaito is my best friend!"

"And you hate me. Yeah I see the obvious difference." He said sharply with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

The room was filled with awkward and heavy silence.

"It's time to go." Len said and took out his phone.

He dialed a number and held it up to his ear, "Kiyoteru, I'm at Rin's house. Can you come pick us up?"

He ended the call and dialed another number.

"Hey Miku, I'm not going to be able to pick you up so find a way to school okay? I have things to do..."

He cringed as the other end made a lot of noise, "Yeah, okay love you too."

My brows furrowed in a frown at the mention of his girlfriend, Hatsune Miku. Ugh, he just went and further ruined my day.

"Why don't you just go pick up your leek freak?"

Len looked startled at my sudden remark.

"I promised Meiko I would take care of you and if I went for _Miku_ then we would get to school late."

I snorted, "Heh! If you keep on being such a gentleman you'll soon be dumped!"

"Well..."He started but didn't finish.

I raised my eyebrow curiously but he simply looked away.

Hmm, something is bugging pretty rich boy... Aw, is he sad that he left Miku all alone? Just the thought of it made me want to gag.

It would probably go like this:

Len would be all like, "Oh my leek freak I am here now. Let's go be mushy and lovey dovey near Rin just to annoy her!"

And then Miku would flutter her eyelashes and say, "Oh yes Lenny poo because I really do love to show off and especially if it will make Rin mad!"

Okay so maybe Len wouldn't say leek freak but still...

"Rin, it's time to gooo..."

Len snapped me out of my trance. He opened the door and Kiyoteru entered.

"Master Len where do I take the Miss?" He asked.

"Oh, um take Rin to the car, I'll close and take her crutches."

Kiyoteru nodded and effortlessly picked me up. Len followed behind with both our bags and my crutches.

Kiyoteru placed me in the backseat and Len put the crutches next to me. Then he sat next to me. The chauffeur fixed his tie and with that we were on our way to school.

As I looked out the window I couldn't help but think how much my life had changed in a matter of days. If I would've paid attention I wouldn't have gotten hit. If I wouldn't have gotten hit, then I would've never passed out. If I would've never passed out, Len would've never taken to the infirmary. If Len wouldn't have taken me to the infirmary, then I wouldn't have gotten mad and tried to escape. If I hadn't tried to escape, I would've never broken my leg. If I would've never broken my leg, then Len wouldn't be seated next to me right now. If he weren't sitting next to me right now...

I sighed and shook away my thoughts as we got to school.

"We're here Master Len and Miss Rin."

"Thanks Kiyoteru." Len said and he opened the door.

He got out and had one of my crutches ready. I wiggled, placing all of my weight on my good leg, until I reached him and took a hold of the crutch. Then, keeping a hold of me, he gave me the other one.

Grabbing the handles, I began the frontwards-and-then-pull motion of my walk. I could put light pressure on my cast so it had to touch the ground the ground for balance. Len walked next to me, having both our bags slung on his right shoulder.

"Rin!"

I awkwardly turned towards the familiar voice.

"Kaito!" I exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Len brought me here." I said, nodding my head towards the blonde pretty rich boy.

"I see..." Kaito replied, his eyes narrowing down a bit.

"Meiko told me to come ahead, I didn't want to but she ins-"

"Kaito, it's okay." I said, nearly giggling at how cute he looked when he was worried.

"Guuuuyss... I'm still here you know." Len said from behind us.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kaito said and tried to take my bag.

"Nah ah ah..." Len said, "I'm in charge of taking care of Rin."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

I sighed, "Yeah, it's the sad truth. Meiko made him responsible over me."

Kaito nodded in understanding, "It's the least he can do after hurting you."

The bell rang and Kaito stiffened. I knew he didn't want to part with me. We had grown up together, keeping each other company when our family wouldn't. Even being apart for a few hours could be painful at times.

Kaito waved goodbye and gave Len a glare before walking towards his class. I noticed that Len kept on following me.

"Len, it's okay I can go to class from here." I said.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm in all your classes now. Most of them are temporarily though. As soon as these three weeks are over I'll go back to my usual classes. Good thing we're on the same level though so I'm not missing anything."

I nearly choked on air. H-he-he... THIS JEEERKKK! PRETTY RICH BOY GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND DIEEE! ... AND HAVE MIKU FOLLOW YOU SO SHE CAN DISAPPEAR TOO!

"Ah, I profoundly thank you for your overly joyed reaction." He mocked.

"Welcome jerk."

He stopped walking and stood in front of me. He had a serious look upon his face.

"Look Rin, I am doing everything on my part to be a gentleman and help you. But you my short blonde acquaintance, are making it really hard. So can you please cooperate a little? I am not planning on letting Meiko down so you might as well try to get along with me."

"..."

I stayed silent, flipping his words in my mind. Me...get along with this rich jerk?

"Alrig-" I started but was interrupted by a blur of teal.

"Leeeennn!"

I looked up to see Miku, with her arms wrapped around Len, basically smothering him with "love".

"M-Miku! I can't b-breathe-" Len protested as his face turned blue from the lack of air.

"Oops sorry!" She said and kissed his cheek.

Must not gag...

I felt my temper slowly rise to a boiling point.

Rin, please refrain from throwing both of them down the stairs to your left. Kaito would be thoroughly disappointed, I heard my conscience whisper.

Fine, but only for Kaito.

I sighed and began walking(...crutching? What do you call walking with crutches?) Away from the oh so lovely couple.

Jerk can catch up later.

"Len, why didn't you come pick me uppp?" Miku whined from behind.

"It's because- Rin, wait!"

I ignored his call and kept on crutching away. (Yep, in my world crutching equals walking plus crutches.)

"Len!"

"Len-!" I mimicked sourly while walking, crutching, away.

Almost to the room...

I felt someone take a hold of my arm.

...And yet another roadblock.

"Rin! Don't go walking away like that! You could get hurt again!" Len scolded as he kept a strong hold of my arm.

I glared defiantly at him, "I can take care of myself!"

Len cringed a little as if my words had cut him somewhere.

"Len," Miku said as she approached us, "Who is this?"

"She is Rin Kagamine. I accidentally caused her to break her leg and therefore have to take care of her."

"What? Why do you have to do it? I bet you she did it on purpose so she can stay close to you and snatch you away from me!" She whined in her sickening sweet voice.

"Miku I-"

"Shut up."

Both of them turned around to look at me with such a bewildered look on their face one would've thought they just saw a mouse talk.

I had been silently watching them talk about me as if I weren't there. Who did they think I was? A poor stupid girl who can't watch out for herself or a desperate fangirl who likes to steal idiots away from even bigger idiots? I am not the most pacifist person in the world and for that reason I had spoken.

"Len, I know you are trying to help me but if it's going to cause problems between you two, forget it. Kaito can help me and Meiko will understand."

Len looked down, his cerulean eyes full of mixed emotions.

"And you Miku. I couldn't care less about this guy," I said motioning towards Len, "I seriously have no wishes to intrude and steal him. Actually, I despise him and no offense but I don't like you either. So can you just leave me alone? I don't need you two in my life."

Miku's eyes narrowed and she studied me closely, "Alright... I see your position. As long as you don't get involved with MY boyfriend, I'll just ignore you like usual, deal?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever works."

She smiled contently, "See you later Len."

Len merely nodded his head and Miku glared at me quickly before walking away.

I looked at Len and my eyebrows met in confusion.

Why did he looked so disappointed?

He walked silently for the rest of the trip to class, his eyes fixed straightfoward and never once looking at me.

Hmmm, I felt guilt seep into my mind...

"Len, what's wrong?" I asked, not that I care or anything.

He looked at the floor, "Nothing."

"Welcome , I take it that you are the student assisting Miss Kagamine so you'll be here for a while am I correct?" My homeroom teacher Haku questioned.

"Yes, thank you for accepting my petition and working it out with the principal. Tell Dell I said hi."

Haku smiled and nodded.

These two knew each other? Dell as in the doctor from Len's house?

Silver hair...

Red eyes...

Dell and Haku are siblings! Of course!

"Len, you'll sit next to Rin. Takada, move to the empty seat next to you. That will be your temporary seat until Len leaves."

The girl nodded, gathered her stuff, moved, and Len took her seat.

"Now we will continue with Lesson 6.7, open up your books and..."

I didn't listen to the rest. Len somberly opened up his book and handed me my bag.

He seemed distant...

What had I done to him?

Why do I feel so guilty?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Life can travel so slow at times...

When in life is it that even looking at a clock becomes steel cold torture?

I sighed and looked out the window...

I feel weird.

Kind of depressed, sad, angry...

Rin and I were going down a good route until Miku came.

I guess I do care for Miku a bit, I mean I'm not an insensitive guy. Yet that is different from loving her. Attraction maybe, but love no.

I risked a glance at Rin who was looking at me. She blushed and looked away immediately.

Hm, Rin Kagamine is the reason for my emotional turmoil.

She really does hate me doesn't she?

_"Actually, I despise him and no offense but I don't like you either. So can you just leave me alone? I don't need you two in my life."_

Rin's words had really impacted me. Maybe it would be better to leave her alone. She wants it after all...

This is the first time in my life that someone has stated that they hated me with such a set gaze.

It made me feel... Well I don't really know how it made me feel.

The sad thing here is... I really like her.

Not in a romantic way!

I mean... I would love to have her as a friend. Her personality is completely opposite to that of Miku's. She appears to be tough but those whimsical and fleeting smiled tell otherwise.

Her eyes reflect a look of hidden dismay and untold sadness...

That intrigues me and makes me want to get closer to her...

I should forget that immediately. I have a girlfriend that I will learn to love...

Love...

Is that even possible?

The bell rang and I got up and helped Rin.

The moment my hand brushed by hers... My cheeks flared red and Rin immediately took her hand back.

Did she just shock me?

I cleared my throat and we kept on walking away, yet I kept on secretly touching my fingertips.

What was that spark just now?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Len shocked me...

The moment our hands touched an electrical current spread through our fingertips.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

His question made me stop.

"Do you?"

We were walking to my house. Kaito had to stay after school for soccer tryouts.

"W-well..."

"If you say you do then I will leave and never show up in your life again."

I blinked rapidly. That was a very good question, did I hate Len?

"I guess I don't hate you... I just don't like you..."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, he slinked his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"We can change that."

I blushed and realized we were really close. Too close...

"G-get away from me..."

"Nope. You know you like me."

"No I don't you jerk!" I said and tried to smack him with my crutch which was pretty futile.

"Hm, right, you like Kaito."

I blushed heavily and hesitantly nodded.

"I'm still not letting you go."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not letting you go until we make a deal."

I looked at him in a questioning way. What did he mean?

"Deal?"

"For the three weeks that we'll be together, I'll try to get you to like me. If those weeks pass by and you still feel this hatred towards me then I'll leave you alone for good. Deal?"

I pondered his proposition... Well I would be stuck with him either way right? Might as well try to get along with this idiot...

"Fine, I accept."

He smiled pulled closed the distance between us, hugging me.

"Step 1, you have to get used to my touch. I won't hurt you."

I gulped and wiggled slightly in his arms, "O-okay."

"I'll show you that I'm not as evil as you think." He whispered into my ear.

In that moment, I truly believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so Miku will be evilly plotting next chapter… I like Miku from my "I Just Found out I'm Addicted to You" story better xP she is nice xD Oh well, all for the plot…**

**So will Rin's heart be molded by Len into liking him? Will she still love Kaito? Will Miku do something about it? Will Len fall in love with Rin? Will I stop writing questions?...**

**I believe so.**

**Please review!**

**Review Responses:**

**Asianchibi: Your story is awesome ^~^ I don't know how to thank you~ Is this story really one of your favorites of this SITE? ;w; I am very honored :D truly oh so very honored ^~^ Sorry for the wait though :3**

**Xitlalit123: Yes! That equation is pure genius! Thank you for all the love :D**

**Ayanami Chie Wakana: yes too bad… or will he be able to change her mind? Thank you!**

**SoulsOfTeardrops: Aww thank you so much~ I am really flattered that you like all my stories ^u^ fluffiness FTW~! Sugar is good *u***

**MaddyTheAwesome: xD thank you for reviewing~**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: Thanks and yes… her childhood will come to haunt her in later chapters oAo**

**Adork4cartooncouples: Thank you**

**Hryule Master: Thank you very much~! I really appreciate your commentary ^o^**

**Az-Sticker: *sniff* I'm not? ^~^ yay! And yes, it isn't completely based off the song, just certain elements… you know, to make it more dramatized and story-like. Thank you, I need all of that luck ^~^**

**Italian Please: Yes, I will continue :3 thank you for the luuuv~!**

**Nammi: yes, the plot may start out similarly but the plots will lead down different paths… they may have some events in common since this one was derived for the 'addicted to you' story so yeah but I promise that they won't be similar in the major, dramatic events and endings. **

**Oh yes, evil me~ BD**

**Thanks for reviewing~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter~ Sorry for the wait but I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing my reasons from past chapter updates so I'll just slowly fade into the background now…**

**Please read, enjoy, and review~ I lack motivation when there's a thin amount of feedback~ But thanks to all your support I'm still here!**

* * *

><p><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>

**Like or Dislike, I Don't Know**

**Chapter 4: Leeks vs. Oranges**

**°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

My alarm clock rang and I quickly shut it off, already fully dressed.

I woke up fifteen minutes earlier today and just thinking about picking up Rin made me get up in an instant. I ran down stairs and sat down at the dining table like a good little boy. Mother, Neru, and Lily showed up soon after.

"Morning Lennn~!" Neru exclaimed and hugged me.

"Morning Neru."

"Woah, you're early. Unless we're having banana pancakes, I don't see why you're so happy." Lily muttered as she sat down.

"I have to pick up Rin." I said, immediately gobbling down breakfast as soon as my mother placed it in front of me.

"Oh so she accepted after all?" Lily asked while poking her cereal, "I would've thought she'd out right refuse."

"Nah..." I said and quickly avoided Neru's glare, "Well I'm leaving."

"Len, seriously," Lily said before I left, "You look extremely happy. It's as if Rin gave you a new meaning for life."

I stopped walking and turned around slightly, "It's something like that..."

"Are you smiling?"

"Good luck with Dell!" I exclaimed and ran away, leaving a flabbergasted Lily behind.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

Kiyoteru drove me to Rin's house. I got out and told him I'd call him if I needed reinforcements.

I fiddled with the keys and opened the door. The house was pretty empty without a crazy Meiko to occupy it. I nimbly went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Kaito?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it is I, Len." I muttered, not happy he was the first person she asked for.

"I could still hope, right?" Rin answered from the other room.

"Do you need help in anything?"

"Not really... I'm done you can come in."

I turned the knob and entered the room. Rin was fully dressed in the school uniform. She just needed to put on her shoe. I kneeled before her and slipped it onto her small foot. She squirmed as my hand made contact with her skin.

Really? Am I that unpleasant to her?

"You still hate it when I touch you, don't you?"

Rin slightly nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't like you." She said matter-of-factly, "I thought that was pretty obvious."

I sighed, "And didn't I say I would change that?"

Her eyes widened slightly as if she had been expecting me to forget about our deal.

I licked my lips, "First step commence."

"Huh?"

I used my finger to poke her index finger. Instinctively, she drew her hand away from mine.

"Slow..." I whispered and poked her once again, "See? It isn't so bad."

Rin remained immobile, her chest slowly rising and falling, staring intently at my hand with her sea blue eyes.

"Now..." I said and placed my hand on top of hers, "What do you feel?"

"I-I feel..." She started and took her hand away, "...that this is stupid."

"You must cooperate Rin. If you don't want to take things slowly," I said and scooped her up in my arms, "Then we'll rush it."

Her eyes widened in alarm and her pinks dusted a bright pink, "J-Just put me down."

I sighed, pushed open the door, and carried her downstairs. Then, I stood with her in my arms, "If you want me to put you down then there is a single word you must say..."

"Please?"

"Ah," I said and set her down on the chair, "Give yourself a pat on the back while I go get your crutches."

She scowled and sat down angrily. I couldn't help but think she was so cute when she got mad...But even cuter when she blushed.

My heart skipped a beat.

Woah woah woah...! Hold on a moment... Did that just happen? There is no way my heart could've skipped a beat for Rin here... Nonononono...

Or could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I plainly stared at the guy while he stared back as I ate my cereal. It's a kinda fun game we have going on...

"You gonna eat faster or want me to finish that for you?" He wondered out loud and I scowled at his remark.

Nonetheless I began shoving cereal in my mouth while glaring at Len.

"So did you do all your homework?" The blonde boy asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." I mumbled and pushed the bowl away as to signal that I was finished.

He got up, placed everything in the sink, and handed me my crutches.

I got one and placed my weight on it while Len placed the other one under my arm.

"Thanks." I muttered, barely audible.

"What was that?" He asked.

It was too late to stop the blush that overpowered my face, "N-nothing."

He smirked and slowly moved a strand of hair out of my face, "Your welcome Rin."

Len turned around to go open the door and I felt the heat radiating from my face was going to make me pass out. Though the crutches were offering support, my legs felt like they were jelly. S-Stupid jerk...

I crutched over to the open door and Kiyoteru was waiting outside. Ah geez, I'm becoming familiar with the jerk's chauffeur! You know that's pretty bad...

We got inside and soon we were outside school.

Len helped me out and I crutched up the stairs, momentarily leaving pretty rich boy behind.

"Rin wait up!"

I stopped, and soon, the blonde guy caught up.

"Hey!"

We both turned around to see Kaito approaching us. My heart sped up almost instantly at the sight of his wondrous smile.

"H-hey Kaito." I squeaked.

"'Sup Rin, how has this jerk been treating you?" He asked, nodding towards Len.

"Ah, he's not doing anything bad yet..." I said, "Just being his normal idiot self."

Len rolled his eyes, "Guys I thank you for loving me so much but we got to go get Rin's books before it's too late."

Kaito handed me the books he had in hand, "No problem, I got them for you."

Len's eye visibly twitched. Aww, did it disappoint him THAT much not being able to help me?

"Len~!"

Now it was my turn for my eye to twitch.

"Hey Miku."

Kaito also immediately cringed. Hm, he doesn't like leek freak either? Yay! We can have a leek freak hate fest together!

Miku went up to Len, slung her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

My face contorted into an expression of pure disgust. Whatever I do, must not throw up. Please? Kaito is here. I can't gag and look bad in front of him.

Oh god, Miku's gonna eat him alive! Ahhh! The leek freak is eating Len! My eyes! My poor eyes! They buurrnn!

"GET A DAMN ROOM!" I exclaimed and then immediately shut my mouth closed, not expecting to say it out loud.

Len gently pushed Miku away, his cheeks tinged with embarrassment.

Miku glared at me, "I forgot you were still here."

"Ah, right," I said, smiling, "I'll be leaving now."

I began crutching away and Kaito walked besides me when suddenly I got pulled back.

I gave a frustrated groan, "You jerk! Do you know how dangerous it is to pull back a person in crutches, damn it?"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is when Rins yell things out loud like that?"

Ah, so this was revenge.

"Well it's not my fault. You were basically throwing a show back there! I wasn't going to stay and watch like one of your fangirls!" I spat.

"Well Miku is my girl-wait... Are you jealous?"

"Oh wow! It would be of great amusement to you if I were, huh? Well guess what? I'm not jealous! Completely the opposite because I like...!"

Len stood there, waiting for me to continue. I blushed when I realized what I had been close to saying. Kaito looked at me in a questioning manner and I felt like shrinking down to the size of an ant.

"...I like staying away from you." I said and turned around.

Then I felt a weird sensation as Len whispered in my ear, "Too bad then, because I quite enjoy your company...no matter how cranky you get."

I gulped and jabbed him with my elbow, "G-get away from me."

Len then turned around and began talking, more like arguing, with Kaito. Miku used the opportunity to approach me.

"Look... I don't care if Len takes care of you out of pity, but if I see you even slightly trying to seduce him or something, you will pay."

I rolled my eyes at her threat, "I'm so scared! Don't worry. I couldn't care less about Len."

I was about to leave but couldn't leave a remark hanging in my mind, "Oh and by the way, you and Len make a great couple."

She blinked in surprise.

"The jerk and the leek freak... Perfect!"

Miku growled and hissed at the same time and if it weren't for Kaito dragging me away then she would've probably clawed my eyes out.

"Rin!" Len said and followed me, "That wasn't very nice."

"Well I'm not a very nice person, am I, Len?" I snapped.

Kaito mumbled a quick goodbye and I was sorry he had to leave.

"Well you could be if you tried..."

"I don't plan on apologizing so leave me alone." I grumbled.

"Three weeks. We made a deal."

I stopped right before we entered the room. I had forgotten about that...No, more like I wanted to forget.

"Fine." I mumbled, "But I'm going to try to get along with YOU not leek freak."

"Would it kill you to call her Miku?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment, "Hmmm, why yes, yes it would."

He rolled his eyes again and simply followed me inside class, not bothering to say anything more.

Boy are these three weeks going to be long...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

We walked into English class and just as they had moved people around so Len could sit near me in the morning, they did the same here.

I sat behind Len and to my dismay. The girls next to us knew him. They chatted a while and I resisted the urge to plug my ears with my fingers and begin chanting "lalalalala" in a very loud manner.

The class went silent during Haku's lecture (yes, she is also my English teacher) but those girls' googly eyes basically radiated a ton of flirty comments towards an oblivious Len. Geez, I don't know whether I should hate this guy or plainly feel sorry for him.

Haku assigned us about ten pages to do so I quickly began to do them. I mean, come on, this is extremely easy for me. Since Meiko always has business trips to America she has taught me English over the years. Len, being a pretty rich boy, also knew the language but he was slow at times.

I was already on page four when Len turned around and asked me for help on number twenty from page three.

"Geez, it's 'the cat snuck out the window'. Don't you know anything?" I mumbled.

"Um, thanks." He said and turned around.

Twenty minutes later I was on the last page. I heard the rest mumbling how hard it was. One of the girls next to Len was barely on page four.

The annoyingest (new word in the Rin dictionary) jerk in the world turned around and flipped one of my pages in order for him to read it. I sighed as he turned back around in his seat and then moments later, repeated his actions.

About ten turns later, my patience meter had reached its limit.

"Why the hell do you keep on turning around to see my paper?" I growled in a low tone.

"'Cus you're the smartest one here."

I blinked rapidly, taking a while to register the compliment, "U-Umm thanks I guess... But that doesn't mean you have to copy my work!"

"I'm done." He showed me his work, "I just wanted to compare answers and luckily I did 'cus I got ten wrong...eleven."

He erased another sentence and wrote one down, "Geez, why are you so smart?"

"Simply because I'm not you." I muttered and he shot me a small glare.

One of the girls besides us tapped Len on the shoulder. I instinctively paid attention to the two for some odd reason...

"Len, do you have the answers to blah, blah, and blah?" She questioned.

Don't you dare-

"Sure!"

Stupid... Plainly stupid...

He leaned over and basically gave them all the answers. Could he not read the look of 'go die now' that was plainly splattered over my face? Or did I have to slap some sense into him? Those were my damn answers the jerk was giving them!

"Oh Len, you're so smart!"

"Heh, thanks."

I intensified my death glare on Len and I think the other girls noticed for they squeaked and turned around.

Len, being an idiot, turned around to face me and looked startled. Heh, I guess he finally saw how evilly I was staring at him.

"Rin? What's up? You look kinda pissed..."

"No way, really?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of there like if the room was on fire. Len carried my books and helped me up. I mumbled thanks (it was getting easier) and we walked side by side down the halls. Girls and guys alike mumbled as we passed by... And it was irritating the oranges out of me.

"Is that his new girlfriend?"

"Nah, he wouldn't break up with Miku for that one."

Oh so I'm a _that one_ now. I am honored. Truly, I am... So honored I could cry. Well, now I have another reason I must add to my "Why I hate Len Kagamine" mental list.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and soon it was lunchtime. After meeting with Kaito I hoped that Len would shoo away but noooo, apparently he was going to eat with us as well.

Kaito gave me a look that said "why the holy ice-cream is this guy tagging along?"

I sighed and answered with a look that replied, "How am I supposed to know?"

We went to our usual spot and sat down.

"You guys eat here?" Len asked while looking around.

"Yes we do. You're welcome to leave if you want. Kaito can take care of me."

My best friend nodded almost pleading out loud for him to leave.

"Well I should go tell Miku..."

Gah... He should stop naming the she-devil or it might summon-

"Len~!"

See? What I tell ya...

"M-Miku... Hey..." Len said nervously, caught totally off guard.

"LenLen what are you doing here? We always eat together~!" The teal nuisance whined.

I don't know which is worse, leek freak or her nickname for Len. I mean come on, LenLen? Why not just say Len Times Two? It sounds way more sophisticated.

"Sorry Miku but I'm gonna eat here with Rin and Kaito today. We all have the same class so it'll be easier to take Rin there if I stay with her."

Miku scowled and pointed at Kaito, "Let that one take her!"

Oh so Kaito is a _that one_ too, now? Yay, we could form a club.

"His name is Kaito," Len said in a serious tone and then looked at Miku with a set gaze, "and I promised Meiko I would be the one to take care of her neice, not Kaito."

The leek freak slightly flinched. I was kinda surprised too. Len was always being a fluffy, bubbly, annoying as hell guy that I never thought he had a serious side to him... I felt my cheeks slightly heat up and I turned away so Kaito wouldn't see me. Not that I had any reason to hide because I was totally not blushing.

"Fine then!" Miku pouted and plopped down next to Len, "I'm eating here too!"

My body turned rigid and I began to choke on air.

Kaito sighed and patted me on the back, "There there Rin."

I peeled an orange and Kaito ate his icecream. Soon, we got into a fight about which was better while Len looked on and Miku gave us a disapproving scowl.

"Oranges!"

"Ice-cream!"

"LenLen, do you really want to stay here~?"

Len was munching on a banana while observing Kaito and I, "Of course, this is fun."

Miku gave a silent frustrated groan and I laughed out loud. She glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her even when Len was looking. He already knew how much I hated her so he better put up with it.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Next period will be so delightful... Kaito will be there... Len will be there... Miku will be there...

Lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

We walked all together to class... Which, might I add, was extremely uncomfortable. How? I'll tell you...

My girlfriend Miku, whom I'm attracted to but do not love, is clinging to my arm and smothering me with "love." It's slightly suffocating.

I'm trying to talk to Rin, whom I am attracted to as well (as friends), but she is coldly cutting me off and chatting with Kaito. What does he have that I don't have? Well, according to Miku, I am way better than him... Why won't Rin pay attention to meeeeee~?

We entered the classroom and sat down in our seats. Miku sat on my left, Rin on my right, and Kaito sat to her right.

The teacher entered the classroom and greeted us. "Since the end of the unit is coming up, I am assigning a project!"

There is always that one girl/guy who raises their hand to ask pointless questions that would've been answered anyway because it makes them feel smart... Well in this case it was a girl. "Will the assignment be an individual or group project?"

"It will be a project done in pairs."

"Will we pick our own pair?"

It would be awesome if we could. I wish I could work with Rin but, as the good boyfriend I am, I need to pair up with Miku.

"No."

"Then?"

"I have already decided the pairs."

Oh great. She handed out a piece of paper to Miku that would be passed around and contained the pairs.

Miku's face paled.

Huh? It can't be THAT bad… Can it?

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

The teacher handed me the sheet. I'll probably be paired up with Len...

My eyes scanned the sheet for our names...

What...? WHAT? I-I'm paired with K-Kaito Shion? That blue-haired ice-cream freak who's Rin's friend?

And Rin... Rin is paired with...! I can't let this happen! No! I must do something!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

Pwahahaha! Miku's face is funny. It's like she's trying not to yell out loud. I wonder who she got paired up with in order to make that face... Heh, maybe it was Goru, the fat, lazy, loser in the back. Len got the paper and a smile spread across his face while he read it. He smirked as he passed the paper to me and lifted his eyebrows deviously.

What did that mean? I didn't care. As long as I was paired with Kaito, everything was fine.

I snatched the paper from his hands and looked for my name... Let's see, I am paired with...

My eyelid twitched as I read the name next to mine...

Len Kagamine.

"NOOOO!"

Everyone in the class turned to see me and I blushed violently as I realized I had spoken out loud.

"Is there a problem, Miss Kagamine?"

"I'm paired with Len."

I swear you could physically hear more than a dozen dream bubbles popping in the room... Woops.

"So? Is that a problem?"

"Yes! I wanted to be with this one!" I said and grabbed Kaito's sleeve. Well if he is a "_this one_" then might as well use the term, no?

"And I wanted to be with Len!" Miku whined and clung to her boyfriend.

"I'm fine with the decision." Len put in.

"SHUT UP!" We said in unison. And by we, I mean leek freak and I.

Kaito was the only one who simply sat there, peacefully, like the straight A's student he was. Did he not see the seriousness of this? I mean, did he WANT to be paired with leek freak?

"I'm sorry, the decisions have been made and no changes can be arranged."

I sank back into my seat muttering "nononono" a million times.

We had two weeks to work on the project... Two weeks with even more Len time. And what's worse... Kaito won't be able to intervene for he'll be with leek freak...

Someone kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for now… 14 days of vacation left. Gah, and twenty pages of math to do… OKAY~ I will update all the stories at least once from now until August 14th. Depending on the number of reviews I might update more than once. For example, my story Now Hiring Prince Charming has received a lot of reviews so I might update that one soon and then once more. To Be a Prince Means Trouble shall be updated tomorrow~! I have the chapter done but not enough time to update it! Please, I hope you guys review because when you don't I enter writer's depression… seriously, ask my best friend pret-Tbutterfly. BUUUT~ This story had good amount of feedback so I am happy~ :D thank you all! Here are your review responses:**

**Asianchibi99: Thank you very much~ ^u^ you haven't been on lately huh? I miss your awesome reviews :') hope your okay~**

**A: Sorry… Yes, I am planning to make the plot interesting (hopefully) thank you~**

**Pret-Tbutterfly: Nya, thank you bb~! I will ( '^' )**

**Az-Sticker: Hahaha I enjoyed your comment! Thank you~!**

**Namimoro: Thank you ^u^**

**RinRin: Thank you very much I'm glad you like them! I'm sorry about the speed I'm busy most of the time :s But I'll try my best!**

**Nrsa6: Thank you! Oh and thank you for your support on dA too!**

**Propechy of Azure Souls: Sorry….**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm finally back, no I'm not dead. It's just that my AP and Honors classes truly overwhelm my life at times that I don't have any free time at all! Right now I am almost falling asleep due to taking an AP History test and an Honors Chemistry test one after the other and then getting exhausted with physical education but I am somehow managing so forgive my slurry language if it appears **

**P.S: I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this chapter: 6,000+ words :D**

**P.P.S: Read, Review, Cookie? Anyone? xD**

**P.P.P.S : I will never discontinue a story until I make an official announcement and this goes to all my stories. I may be slow but it will be updated.**

**P.P.P.P.S: Thank You**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<strong>****  
><strong>

**Like or Dislike, I Don't Know**

**Chapter 5: Bridge of Bonds**

****°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°******  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I rolled around in bed, groaning when slight pain shot up from my leg. Damn, almost forgot about that...

Knocking interrupted my cozy dreams. I growled but then remembered that maybe hopefully...

"Kaito?"

"Er no, sorry I'm not tall with blue hair but good luck next time~" The blonde jerk said, "Seriously Rin must you bring him up everyday?"

I blushed, "Y-Yeah...have a problem with that?"

"Why yes I do."

I froze in bed, sitting up. My face once again heated up and my face almost naturally contorted into a scowl.

"Well deal with it!" I exclaimed and got dressed in my uniform with less dificulty than before.

The other side of the door went silent. I bit my bottom liip in guilt. Had I gone too far? I mean I DID say I would get along with the guy...

"You can come in now..."

The door slowly opened and Len walked inside. I turned around, not wanting to face him.

"Let's make another deal okay?" Len said as he sat at my feet, "As long as there isn't a need to, I won't mention Miku but you can't mention Kaito either."

My face once turned a bright red, "T-that's different!"

He smirked, "How so? I like Miku and you like Kaito, no? I can't stand him and you can't stand her."

I was about to protest when he placed his his hand over mine.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" I muttered, cursing at my stutter.

"Going over step one of course," Len said and studied my hand in between his own, "Yet there seems to be no progress..."

"How so?" I asked, dubious on what was so interesting about my hand.

"Your hand still trembles when I touch it...It's very still."

I stared at our hands and remained silent.

"Why do you hate me?"

I was about to blurt out my long list but the heat from his hand was now crawling its way up my arms. My face heated up and he stared deep into my eyes waiting for an earnest answer.

"B-because you broke my leg! A-and you love leek freak!"

"And you don't like Kaito? I see the way you blush around him and stuff..."

I frowned but then became curious. His tone was accusing...

I grinned, "So what? You're jealous?"

"What? N-no-"

"Oh shut up! You can't stand the fact that I like Kaito over you! You're doing all of this because you're a lady's man huh? That's one of the reasons why I hate you Len Kagamine!" I exclaimed, for some odd reason my tears threatened to fall.

Len was silent and then out of nowhere, he stroked my cheek. I froze in the position I was in. I hitched my breath as he smiled in a serious manner. His fingers left a hot trail on my cheek which cooled harshly in their absence. His left arm then moved gently on top of my knee. That is when I realized they had been shaking.

"Step two, trust me. I would never harm you or use you for my diversion. I promise."

I kept my gaze fixed on my lap where his hands held mine. My vision clouded and without realizing, a drop fell on our hands.

Len looked surprised but didn't speak. He got up and sat on my bed, embracing me and stroking my hair as I cried. For some reason, Len's words had reminded me of my painful childhood and it had soon become too much to bear. They had promised the same thing…

"Shhh…it will all be okay." Len said in a soothing tone.

I nodded and he wiped the tears from my eyes. Though I was being hugged by a guy I despise…

I couldn't think of any reason why I hated him so much before at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Breakfast this morning was the most silent yet. Rin ate in silence, not even bothering to say something bad about me like before. Right now I'd rather be insulted than put up with a silent Rin…It's very scary.

I put her plates away and Kiyoteru soon arrived. He also noticed something weird was going on because we weren't bickering. He looked at me and I merely shrugged. Kiyoteru carried her into the car and we drove to school. I looked out the window and tried to get rid of the thoughts that were bothering me.

Why had Rin begun to cry? Did I do something wrong? It shocked me to see tears from the princess whom I've never heard or seen cry. She was always so rough on the outside that I had mostly discarded the possibility of her being weak on the inside… It truly bothered me, not only because I was curious but rather now that our lives are entwined in this way… I feel the need to protect her from everything…even her own darkness.

We got to school and both of us automatically resumed our normal daily routine. The sun shone overhead and there was a pleasant breeze in the air that ruffled our golden hair but Rin seemed cold as ever….as if her memories were hiding the sun from her life.

"Rin!"

We both turned around at the sound of Kaito's voice. He waved at her and was displaying his usual dumb grin but it slowly disappeared as he noticed Rin's mood. She kept her sea-blue gaze on the floor, even in the presence of "her best-est buddy in the whole wide world" or something like that…

His royal blue eyes sharply moved from her to me, "What did you do to her?!"

"I-I… I did nothing…." I whispered. Truthfully, I would wish I HAD done something so at least I could know what was wrong.

"I… I remembered…"

We both looked at Rin who had just spoken. Kaito's eyes widened in comprehension and he rushed to her side, placing his arms around her.

"Don't worry Rin, nothing bad will happen to you… I'm here to protect you, aren't I?" Kaito told Rin while he held on to her tightly. My stomach tightened a bit.

"Y-Yeah…" Rin mumbled but I noticed her figure was becoming more and more relaxed. She smiled and let her head rest on the blue-haired guy's chest.

Ehh?! That was all it took for her to get better?! B-But I did the same thing, no? I… I can't even dream to be able to share with Rin what she shares with Kaito. He already knows what is wrong, from merely two words from her mouth! They have some special connection that they forged since who knows when… She likes him and hates me… Why did… Why must…

"Lenny?"

I blinked in surprise and realized my hands had been tightly clenched into fists. I turned to see Miku, my girlfriend, standing there and looking very confused.

"H-hey Miku." I said and gave a sideways glance at Rin who was now laughing with Kaito. My teeth ground onto one another.

"Are you okay Len-Len? You seem kinda…off?"

"Yeah, everything is just…wonderful~" I muttered under my breath and then almost slapped myself.

Why the hell was I getting so mad? So what if Rin is friends with Kaito?! They can be friends all they want! I mean… it's not like I'm interested in her or anything. Miku is my girlfriend after all…

Miku kissed me and I kissed her back, not really feeling anything special. I just do it for the formality. It would be weird if I refused to kiss my girlfriend. I wouldn't even have one oif my childhood hadn't been bad… I realized back then that you had to be popular in order to survive and Miku just happened to be a very popular, pretty girl…

When she finally parted away, I looked around and almost fell down to my knees when I realized Rin and the ice-cream guy were gone. Seriously, how hard is it to lose someone in damn crutches for goodness sake?! Panic shot through my chest and I began to breathe with difficulty. Even if she is with Kaito…

"Sorry Miku, gotta go!" I said as my cerulean eyes darted around, looking for the small blonde.

"Huh?! Why, Len-Len?! Are you looking for Rin?"

I turned to face her, "Yes, have you seen her?"

My girlfriend pouted, "She left with her boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend…?" I questioned and then stood straight in alarm, "KAITO ISN"T HER BOYFRIEND!"

Miku took a step back, shocked at my exclamation. I myself was pretty surprised I had shouted that…out loud. It's not like I'm mad at the idea or anything!

"Why are you mad LenLen? She probably likes him anyway…"

For some reason my head began spinning in slight anger. I can usually stand Miku's taunts now and then but now it almost seemed unbearable. Truth be told…

I don't know what's happening to me….

"Sorry Miku, please excuse me." I said softly and turned away. My face was feeling really hot and I knew I wouldn't be able to talk straight.

I hid from the crowd of teenagers walking back and forth. Normally, I'm okay in crowds…People are attracted towards me and I to them. But this time is different… I feel weird… If I look how I feel, I wouldn't want anyone to see me.

"The bell will ring in two minutes~!"

Shit.

I jumped out from my hiding spot and ran towards my new homeroom. Ah great, why did Rin have to have the class that's in the middle of nowhere?! Couldn't her class have been in the main buildings like my old one was?! I ran quickly and almost tripped into the room when the bell rang. Everyone stared at my grand entrance and some girls giggled. Others gasped. That's when it dawned on me that I had never been late before…

I glumly walked to my desk and slid into my seat, ignoring their stares. I could almost hear my perfect record being flushed down the toilet of the restroom I had been hiding next to.

"Geez, you got here on time so don't look like the world's gonna end."

I looked up at the girl sitting next to me. I slowly smiled in relief and she rolled her sea-blue eyes at me. Then I remembered I was "mad" at her.

"Why did you leave without saying anything?" I questioned the blonde.

Rin sighed loudly, "Did you seriously expect me to wait around for you to finish being lovey-dovey with Miku?"

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"Kaito brought me here and you probably already figured that out. He'd never let me get hurt, ever."

I scowled and for some reason, that last part cut me a little, "You should've still said something."

"H-Hey guys can you guys have your couple's argument later?"

We both turned to glare at Tsuji who had just spoken, though I must admit Rin's glare was more efficient than mines is, or will ever be.

"We aren't going out." Rin said in a deadly tone that sent chills down everyone's spine.

The boy squeaked and apologized for trying to be funny. The blonde turned around, focused on the work, completely ignoring me. Ehhh? What had I done? What had happened to the "we'll get along" plan?

How the class passed by, I have no idea. I spent the entire time sulking. I couldn't figure out how I had upset Rin, nor how I got her mad… or these weird feelings of anger either.

I walked alongside Rin, having her bag on my left shoulder, heading towards our-er her- meeting spot. As soon as that guy showed up, her eyes warmed up a bit and he immediately went to hug her. That guy, Kaito Shion, is a perfect, straight A's, nice guy I guess…but wasn't he acting more kindly to Rin than usual…

I seriously screwed up somehow didn't I?

"Leeennn~!"

I wasn't surprised that both Kaito and Rin flinched when Miku waltzed into the picture. I sighed. At times like these I'd prefer to be a loner and single…

The tealette embraced me and I naturally slid my arms around her waist. Rin snorted, pointed her crutches at Kaito's arm, and walked in the opposite direction.

"Ah-wait!" I exclaimed, trying to push Miku away.

Rin stopped crutching away and her head slowly turned to face me, "Save it Kagamine."

I froze at those three words. For some reason, I felt hurt. As in, I feel literal pain in my chest. Why was she acting so cold? I was only trying to help…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"I would never harm you…I promise."

My brows furrowed into a scowl by merely remembering his words. So many people have promised me the same exact thing and in the end…

They've all broken their promise.

My father, Meiko, those people from the past…

I shuddered at the dark flashbacks and shockingly, Kaito placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Had I visibly shuddered?

He smiled tenderly, "Don't worry Rin, that'll never happen again okay? Don't waste your time remembering it. As long as I'm here, you'll always have a family."

I bit my bottom lip and blinked rapidly to block my forming tears. He always knows what to say and when to say it… He is the reason I have survived my past… That is why I love him.

"Ah, do you want to eat lunch somewhere else later? I mean, so Len and Miku won't find us."

Len…that stupid, pretty, rich jerk! He acts like he really does care about me and I only turn my back for a second and he's clinging to leak freak! Can he just tell her to go hide in a very dark hole and never come out?! He says he'll never hurt me but I don't believe a word of his lies! He already hurt me with the basketball that got me into this mess…

Yet, it's not that kind of pain that I fear. I hate that he acts like love is no big deal, displaying it in such vulgar manners! He'd never understand what it's like to not have a loving family, to not have someone who cares for you in that way. Kaito does a lot, but he can't change the past. Len has always been loved and I only recently have begun to realize what that very emotion is.

He says he won't hurt me, but I know he will eventually. I know that if I let him into my darkness, something bad will happen. I can't trust him… I can't stand his stupid tactics that make an indirect fool of my inner turmoil… I hate him for that. Len even has the guts to promise something I know for a fact that he won't be able to keep. I've seen the same story line over and over again that I know the ending already…

It ends with me crying and my chest hurting as if was stabbed with a sharp sword. It leaves me broken and fragile. I don't want to go there again… I want to be far away from Len…Far away from people who can damage my heart.

I can't wait for these three weeks to be over. Not only will I be able to walk again, but I'll be free of Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I meekly followed Rin out of class when it ended, almost like puppy seeking forgiveness. Miku had to do some club thing and wouldn't join us for lunch today. I shrugged my left shoulder a bit, trying to balance Rin's bag while mine was on my other one. The small blonde princess stopped crutching and looked back.

"I-I have to go to the restroom."

I nodded, she could do that by herself.

"Wait here."

I leaned against the cold wall and let the warm sun stroke my face. If only we could always talk this civilized…it would be so much more different. I didn't mean to hit her with a basketball and make her eventually break her leg, seriously. Yet, now that I got to know her I'd hate it if it were any other way. She is very fun to hang out with, more so than my girlfriend. Maybe if I had met her before Miku…

Nah, like that would happen.

I glanced at my watch. It has already been ten minutes. Shouldn't she be back by now? I went to the girl's restroom and saw a familiar face walk by.

"Hey Luka could you see if Rin is inside there?"

"Rin-who?"

"A small-ish girl that looks almost identical to me."

"Uhuh…" She mumbled, smoothed her pink hair, and walked in.

I waited outside, shuffling my feet on the cement, trying not to look like some pervert who was awkwardly standing outside the restroom that were designated for the opposite sex.

The tall pink-haired girl came back out, "Nope, try finding your twin somewhere else."

I muttered thanks and ran away, trying to find Rin. My chest once again contracted with panic and worry. My stomach flipped as my cerulean eyes scanned the campus. I hated to let her out of my sight. She could get hurt or something in the state that she is in! I promised Meiko that I would take care of her and how can I look her in the eye if I let something bad happen to her daughter?! I'd rather die than break an oath!

I continued running until my breath began to come out in small, exasperated gasps. My legs were tired and I began to slow down. I need to find her… Why does she keep on doing this to me?

I walked behind the library building to find heads of blue and gold there. So they had simply run away…

I blindly walked towards them, my body moving on its own. I approached the sitting Rin and did something even I didn't expect… I embraced her.

Rin's body tensed as she realized what had happened. Her hands balled up and she tried pushing me away but I just tightened my grip.

"Don't do that again, you hear me? I get worried sick every time you disappear. If you want me to leave say so and I will, but don't run off like that…please."

"Len…"

"Please…" I mumbled, my eyesight getting blurry. Rin smelled of sweet oranges…

"Alright…I'm sorry." The golden haired girl responded.

I let go and immediately scurried away, things a bit awkward after that. Kaito licked his ice-cream, royal blue eyes glinting in amusement as he watched us interact. Yet, he never spoke a single word.

The bell rang and Rin began crutching in front of us. I was about to follow when I was held back by a strong arm.

"If you hurt Rin…you'll regret it."

I froze and looked up at Kaito who smiled gently at me, "Now let's go Len?"

We walked besides the injured girl and the two joked while I silently followed. Had Kaito really uttered those words? Kaito, the straight A+ student who girls thought of as a cool, reserved genius who hung out with a "weirdo" and henceforth left him alone, had really said that? Such a drastic change…

_"Rin... So it was true this idiot broke your leg."_

That time, too, he had shown a different side to him…a cold, dangerous side. Could it be…? No… Could it be…? Nah…. Could it be that Kaito is bipolar?! Maybe he suffers from double personality!

...I've been watching too much television is what Lily would say, or Kiyoteru, or Dell…or all three.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I tapped my pencil against the desk, impatient for the day to end. I hated this class now that I had become overly conscious of both Len and Miku being in it. I couldn't look Len in the eye anymore because I felt guilty of my past actions towards him. It wasn't his fault that his promise had reminded me of my horrible past. Yet I acted like he did…Too late to say anything now.

"…Bridge of Bonds!"

"Ehhh?" I stretched out my questioning noise.

Kaito leaned over from his desk, "It's the name of our project."

"Ahhh, okay…" I mumbled and decided I should pay attention from then onwards.

"So I will be handing out the sheets which include the full details. You must create an exact replica of an already existing bridge or create your own. Besides that, I expect a full-length essay with the details of the creation, history, and mathematical measures of the actual bridge if doing a replica. If not, I want the history of bridges in general and the measurements of your unique bridge. The beams on bridges are all bonded together, the more bonds the stronger it will be! We will have a big contest during Open House!"

My left eye twitched a couple of times before I sighed loudly and draped my arms lazily over my desk. Kaito smiled and patted my head, stating that I would do fine. He knew I hated projects like these…

The bell rang at that exact moment.

"Sorry Rin but I won't be able to meet you at home, I have…things to do…"

My right golden eyebrow rose in questioning. I shrugged and nodded, not like he was my caretaker or anything…

Where was he going?

Len gathered my things and we left the room. The sun was high in the sky and I blinked a couple of times to focus my vision. Kiytoteru was already outside waiting for us like always. We got inside the cool car.

"Where to, Master Len?"

"Any arts and crafts store that is nearby please."

"Ehhh?" I asked outloud.

"If this is a contest, we should start on it right away no?" Len asked, "We're totally winning first place."

I rolled my eyes, "You're just like Kaito."

His cerulean eyes narrowed, "Don't compare him to me."

I blinked rapidly, shocked by his statement, "S-Sorry."

He turned around and then gave a forced smile, "It's alright, okay?"

The rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence. Since when had things gotten so weird between Len and I? I mean, sure we aren't best buds or anything and he is annoying from time to time and I might slightly hate him but at least HE never used to act like this… It really disturbed me.

We arrived at Michael's Arts and Crafts Store in about twelve minutes. Len helped me out and Kiyoteru walked next to us as we made our way to the entrance. The chauffer picked up a shopping cart at the entrance and the air conditioned breeze greeted us in a welcoming manner. People looked at me now and then and I restrained from yelling, "Have you never seen a person in crutches?!"

We strolled the wood section where Len picked out the balsa wood sticks we would be using. He studied them and extended his arm to reach for another packet when another hand touched his, also trying to get the same thing. He turned around and I looked up too.

"KAITO?!" I exclaimed as I saw my blue haired friend. The leek freak came up behind him.

"RIN?!" The tealette exclaimed in her high pitched voice.

"What are you doing here?!" They exclaimed, and by they I mean Kaito and Len.

"We're here to pick out some things for the project." Len stated and took steps back until he stood right beside me. Was it that necessary to blatantly demonstrate that we were a team?

"Well so were we." Kaito said and Miku rushed from his side to Len's.

"I'm sorry Len Len but I don't plan to lose to you for first place!" Miku stated proudly as she embraced him. I resisted the urge to gag and resorted to making funny faces behind their back. Kaito chuckled and shook his head playfully.

"Well I feel the same Miku." He stated, "I won't go easy on you simply because you're my girlfriend."

The leek freak then turned to glare at me, "I especially won't lose to you! I'll show you I'm way better than you'll ever be!"

I smirked, "Oh are you? Let's see about that because I'm totally going to win."

Her teal eyebrow twitched, "Kaito, let's get metallic paint for our bridge."

"Len," I said, "Let's get a platform AND paint for OUR bridge."

We glared at each other for a moment before rushing to get the things we would use. I won't lose to leek freak even if I have to use my crutches as a weapon!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Kaito and I stood side by side as we stared at the two girls who were now in a full frenzy to out do one another. If Miku grabbed a bottle of glitter then Rin grabbed two. If Rin grabbed small plastic trees then Miku took a mountain. We, the two calm guys in the background, sweat-dropped in unison as we continued to stare.

"Leek freak give that back, it's mine! I saw it first!"

"Shut up washboard, I took it before you even looked at it!"

"Girls…" We muttered at the same time and jumped in shock.

I scrunched my nose and looked in the opposite direction, not willing to admit I had just shared something in common with the blue haired genius robot.

"We are definitely winning."

I turned around to glare at Kaito, "What you say, ice-cream boy?!"

"The truth."

A vein popped in my forehead. How can Rin get along with this jerk?! Does he always act like this or is it simply me he is out to get? I can't really try to punch him right now, considering the numerous surveillance cameras and chauffeurs around so…

"We'll see about that loser!" I exclaimed before running down an aisle looking for awesome stuff to put on our bridge that I just now decided would be called "Bridge of Awesomeness."

Kaito, being the athletic A+ student he is, quickly caught up to me and soon no civilized people remained in our group save for a lone chauffeur who was trying really hard not to pretend he didn't know any of us. If he tried running away I'd just exclaim, "Kiyoteru, where are you going? The car is THAT way!"

We "calmly" ran around most of the store (so we wouldn't get scolded by staff), trying to find something useful before the other did.

"Len, let's get this for the alien space ship!"

"Kaito, this block of wood would be perfect for the cabin replica we will build besides the bridge!"

"Rin, I'll get more wood! …and glue!"

"Miku, isn't pink a weird color for a bridge? Yes, that's better."

"Master Len, I beg your pardon, but are all these things necessary? May I remind you that this is a bridge you and Miss Rin are building, not a replica of a city being attacked by aliens?"

At the end of the frantic rush, there was only one thing to do: pay for everything.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"How in the world does this all add up to more than two-hundred dollars?" I exclaimed, staring at the receipt in my hands, "We didn't even buy a lot of things…"

"Oh no, not a lot, just basically half the store..!" Rin shook her head, muttering something about wallowing in debt over a stupid pile of sticks. She shouldn't be so drastic, two hundred is nothing at all~ And hey, why am I the only one being blamed when she and Miku were the ones who started everything?!

"Come on Rin, I won't demand you pay for anything. This wasn't anything-"

"Are you trying to rub it in my face how rich you are, jerk?" She seethed, apparently back in her usual, angry, Rin-like mood. I smiled because I enjoyed seeing her back to normal and not like before… Maybe I should arrange for Miku to come over more often! Because although her words were harsh, I felt no true anger behind them…like earlier today.

She got really mad when Kaito told her that he had indirectly lied to her and had come here with Miku. She started yelling at him and in the end mumbled incoherent words while her face turned a pretty shade of pink. I hadn't realized I had been staring at the two until Miku straight out pointed it out to me. Though from that point on I tried listening to what my girlfriend was talking about, my eyes kept on drifting towards the pair in the background. When I caught a glimpse of Rin smiling adoringly at Kaito, my stomach clenched and my jaw stiffened slightly. I nearly jolted away when Miku's hand touched my arm. She started questioning my health but I knew she had already noticed at what I had been unconsciously looking at. Her pink lips pressed together in a line and she told Kaito she wanted to leave but not before kissing me. For the first time in our relationship, I felt awkward kissing my own girlfriend. Miku gave me a questioning look and I smiled sheepishly, hoping she wouldn't pry any farther. Her teal pigtails swung wildly as she turned and left.

As we got inside the car I sighed out in relief at the whole incident being over with. I had not expected to meet those two there. Yet, now that I look back on it, I'm glad we did bump into each other. For as long as our "battle" lasted, Rin and I worked together like friends. Not once did she call me a jerk or talk about Kaito. We actually laughed together…We got along. I smiled as I looked out the window. Today had proven that it was possible. It was possible to get Rin to like me. As long as I knew it was possible, I wouldn't give up on her any time soon.

I turned around to glance at Rin who, surprisingly, was now asleep. Well, it's not every day that we get to run around a store like that, eh? Her face showed no sign of her usual scowl but instead was relaxed into such a peaceful expression…she's like a completely different person. Could this still be the same Rin I know? Her eyebrow twitched and I instinctively shot up back to my original position, unaware that I had been slowly bending down towards the sleeping blonde… I feel like a creep for staring at her now.

My cheeks flared and my stomach was filled with a warm, pleasant feeling of contentment. My eyelids grew heavy and I slowly began leaning to the side. Maybe a quick nap won't hurt anyone…

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Bananas are awesome~ Bananas are awesome~ Bananas are-oomph!"

I woke up violently to the wonderful sensation of being punched in the stomach. Forget everything I said about naps not being dangerous to your health…I lied.

Rin hit me. She outright just punched a sleeping man who had his defenses down! That is very low! And right when my dream was getting good…

"What did you do that for?!" I complained loudly but stopped as I saw Rin's alarmed look.

Her sea blue eyes were wide and her cheeks were bright pink. Her chest was rising and falling deeply, as if panicked by something. What had happened...?

"Y-You…!"

"I?"

"Y-You were a-asleep on…on me!"

"So what-"

"PERVERT!"

And there goes my awesome face. I remained still as the after effect of her slap still stung my cheek. We hadn't realized, well at least I hadn't noticed, that Kiyoteru was standing awkwardly with the door open. He helped Rin out and she crutched to the doorway of her house. I hastily thanked Kiyoteru and chased after her.

"Why are you so mad?" I questioned, "It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"Well-"

"Master Len pardon the interruption in your love life, but your mother would like to know at what time you will be returning home."

Home… Neru and Lily will be bugging me. My mother will make a big deal about Rin again… I really don't want to go, especially since Miku will probably find me there.

"Can I stay over at Rin's house?"

"EHHH?!" They questioned in unison.

I pouted, "It's not a bad idea and don't take it the wrong way! It would just be easier to take her to school every day and fulfill my promise to Meiko!"

"Um, that is not for me to decide, Master Len. You would need to discuss this matter with Mrs. Kagamine."

I frowned but nodded. It might take some effort but eventually…

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"It's good to be home~!" Len exclaimed as we walked into MY house.

The blonde jerk guy named Len Kagamine is staying at my house, as in the overnight sleep over kind of stay. Not only that, but his butler/chauffeur is staying too! Is the guy crazy or something?! I mean, Kaito has stayed over and stuff but he's basically family-no, he did it when Meiko was present! Now I'm going to be staying at home alone with two guys?! Nononononononono….

How did things end up this way?! Wait, I remember…

I fidgeted while sitting in the lofty sofa within the Kagamine household. Len also sat there next to me while we waited for his mother to show up and Kiyoteru stood stoically in the background. Throughout all this time I had been giving him my famous death glare to which he was slowly growing immune to. How dare he drag me in here! It was bad enough being here that one time but now again?! The shimmering blue tiled floor, the sparkling golden chandelier, the wide windows, the annoying jerk next to me…they all made me feel uneasy and out of place.

"Len what did you want-oh…" Mrs. Kagamine stated as she walked into the room, "Hello, Rin!"

I awkwardly smiled, my facial expression probably giving away how uncomfortable I felt, "Hello Mrs. Kagamine."

"Mother I wanted to ask for your permission to stay at Rin's house until Meiko comes back. If I stayed there, it would be less trouble to take her to and from school. And I would fulfill my promise better if I could keep a constant eye on Rin without being worried about her getting hurt when I'm not there."

His mother studied his face and thought about it for a moment.

"Aren't you taking things way too fast, Len?" A tall blonde girl asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a funny manner.

"It's not like that Lily!" he exclaimed, his face glowing red. I resisted the urge to laugh. I hadn't realized Lily had walked in-wait a minute...!

"Hmm, but a boy and a girl alone in a house…? I don't think that's a good idea, especially not with a cute girl like Rin."

"Mom, I have a girlfrie-"

"Yes, yes I know you have Miki but c'mon look at her cheeks! So squishy! How could you not like Rinny?!"

Len sighed, "Miku is my girlfriend and I won't be unfaithful, thank you."

His mother completely ignored him and kept on abusing my poor cheeks, "I don't know…"

"Ma'am, if it would make you feel better, I shall gladly stay at Miss Rin's household along with the young master to make sure everything is in order. I will be with them all the time if so you bid."

"Great idea, Kiyo!" Len exclaimed and looked towards Mrs. Kagamine for her approval.

His mother sighed and smiled, "This is a great way for you to learn about responsibility Len and I'm glad you are willing to take care of Rin so well. If Kiyoteru is willing to stay with you then I have no objection for he has my complete trust."

The golden haired boy grinned and embraced his mother, "Thank you!"

Then, without notice, he ran upstairs to pack a suitcase and made his butler/chauffeur do the same. I didn't even have time to stand up for in about five minutes both guys were back and ready to go.

I stood up with my crutches and we were about to leave when Lily exclaimed the following, "Remember you're still underage 'kay?"

Len gritted his teeth and his face flushed pink as did mine. Yet, a smirk slowly formed on his pink lips, "Alright as long as you remember the same thing with Dell!"

…And that is how we left a flabbergasted, steaming Lily behind and how I gained two new housemates.

I had already shown them the spare room we had that they would be sharing. I mean, they didn't expect me to let them into Meiko's room, now did they? I don't have a death wish thank you. They had easily settled in as if it were their home to begin with. Neither Kiyoteru nor Len showed any signs of being uncomfortable in a stranger's house.

Kiyoteru, being the fancy person he is, offered to cook dinner and soon the living room was filled with the aromatic smells of pungent spices and meat. Maybe it was a good idea to bring this guy along...When Meiko leaves I survive on oranges, instant ramen, and the occasional meal from Kaito's mom. It would be nice to taste something good.

Len, on the other hand, was staring at everything in my home as if it were the first time he had seen something like it. I mean, how interesting can a table be for goodness sake?

Kiyoteru set up the table and called us in to eat. Before we could sit down, a knocking interrupted us.

"I'll go open," I stated, trying to reinstitute my domain.

I crutched to the door and turned the cold, brown knob to reveal someone who I didn't expect at all.

"Neru?" I questioned in disbelief as I stared at Len's younger sister, blushing and fidgeting at the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I…"

"Neru?" Len spoke from besides me, poking his head out to see, "Why-"

"I CAME TO STAY OKAY?!" She yelled out in a frustrated matter and pushed her way into MY house. Is it just me or are these people WAY too at home in a house that is not theirs?

"I heard that you were going to stay here until her mother came back so-so…"

"I thank you for worrying about me but Kiyo is here." Len stated calmly.

Her face reddened again and she pointed at me, "I have to save you from being raped by her so that is why I'm here! I wouldn't be able to sleep at night otherwise!"

I swear my jaw slammed towards the ground. Me…? She was worried that I would rape her stupid sibling when I, and only I, am the victim here?! Is it truly okay for people to barge in here and make accusations like that? Nope, don't think so. Actually, I think they kind of forgot I was there…

"But there are no more rooms-"

"I'll stay with this one!" Neru stated as she nodded towards me. Oh, so I take it I'm back to being a "this one" again?

I blinked rapidly as Len nodded, "If it's alright with Rin then sure."

"Wait a minute, why should I-" I began to exclaim as I recovered from my previous shock.

"Okay then~! It's settled! Welcome to our new family Neru!" Len greeted.

WHA-?

"I'll get an extra plate."

"Wait since when did I agree?"

"Aww c'mon Rin~"

"Don't think I'll like staying with you!"

As we bickered at the dining table, I forgot about everything else. Usually I checked my email to make sure I hadn't missed a message from Meiko but that night I totally forgot. All I could think about is how I would explain a house filled with members of Len's household to Meiko.

If I would've checked like I was supposed to I would've seen the new message in my inbox:

_Hey Rin, 'sup? I'm glad to announce that I'll be returning a week earlier than planned! Isn't that great?!_

_-Meiko~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that is it for today…my brain will crash soon so I won't speak anymore. Just please review and if you do, know that I will be forever grateful to you! I am working on T.B.a.P.M.T chapter after this and then another chap from another story will follow~ Thank you and I hope you liked it!**

**Review Responses:**

**Setsuro-chan: Gah, you must hate me for not updating soon at all…forgive me and thank you for your comment!**

**Asianchibi99: Wahhh~! I miss you so soon even though you haven't been away for too long xD TTuTT I have been extremely busy with my AP and Honors classes so I can hardly write now a days. Thank you very much for sneaking online to write this, it means a lot to me!**

**emoHippy1: It is concur xD and yes it does, doesn't it?**

**Nras6: Thank you! Wait for the plot twist~**

**Guest: Thank you for encouraging updates!**

**Guest: Sorry about not fulfilling your request!**

**Shinju-chu: Ahah I'm sorry about that. Actually I'm not sure on her pair yet but you should keep reading because I promise something good will happen xD**

**KagamineRin02: Oh really? ^u^ I'm glad people watch me there too :) Thank you!**


End file.
